The Female's Spark
by Deceptigal
Summary: After the events of the TF 2009 movie. Mikaela grows close to one of the Transformers.
1. Importance

Author's Note: This pairing just kinda got to me. Takes place after the second movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

The Decepticons were in their spaceship, the Nemesis. They had been defeated by the Autobots once again. Megatron sat on his chair, thinking of his next plan of attack. Starscream was right beside the Decepticon leader. Starscream went on his knees.

"What now, master?" the second-in-command asked.

Megatron snarled. "There can be no mistakes next time."

"I understand."

Megatron then stood up then grabbed Starscream by his shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

"Which is why I have to be sure to have loyal subjects."

Before Starscream could counter, Megatron threw his second-in-command on to the floor then kicked him around. The Decepticon leader activated his weapon and fired at Starscream. Megatron then picked up Starscream.

"Get out, Starscream. Before I turn you into slag. When you come back, I suspect that you bring something of importance."

"Like what, Megatron?"

"Find that out."

Starscream nodded his head and transformed into a jet then left. But, he was still very weak from Megatron's attack. The seeker decided to look first on Earth.

* * *

Mikaela had recently talked to Sam on the phone. The two had broken up. They both decided that it was best to stay as friends. Mikaela was okay with that. Sam did act like a best friend to her. Mikaela also felt that there was someone else for her. But, she didn't know who. It was late in the afternoon. Mikaela was typing on her computer's keyboard in the Banes' auto shop. Then, Wheelie sat on top of the table. The small Transformer looked at Mikaela.

"So, you and Sam broke up?" Wheelie asked.

"We're just friends now." Mikaela said, still looking at her computer.

Then, Wheelie started shaking his head a lot. Mikaela looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Mikaela asked.

Wheelie's head stopped shaking. The small Transformer rubbed his head. "Picked up an energy signature from nearby."

Mikaela looked confused.

"It means that I think there's another Transformer around here."

"It could be one of the Autobots." Mikaela said.

"No, it's a Decepticon."

Mikaela's eyes widened. She had to contact the Autobots. She grabbed her cell phone from the table and dialed Sam's number.

"What's up?" Sam asked from the other line.

"There's a Decepticon around here. Can you contact Optimus and the others?" Mikaela asked hurriedly.

Sam started to sound worried. "Ok, I'm on it. Maybe it's best for you to stay clear from it."

"…Yeah, ok." Mikaela ended the call. But, she didn't feel like doing nothing. She had to check on which Decepticon landed. It could be Megatron. Mikaela stood up and faced Wheelie.

"Can you trace this Decepticon's location?" she asked.

Wheelie nodded his head. "Yeah, no problem."

Mikaela smiled. "Ok, let's go."

Wheelie sighed then hopped on Mikaela's shoulder. Mikaela went out and rode her motorcycle to look for the Decepticon.

* * *

Starscream had transformed and landed in a forest just outside the city. The Decepticon was weak. He didn't have the energy to move. Starscream was really damaged.

"Megatron expects me to work in this condition?" Starscream snarled.

Starscream then heard another engine coming. He tried to get his weapons out but was still too weak. Maybe it was another Decepticon. The second-in-command was somehow correct. It was Wheelie. But, he was with a human.

Mikaela got off her bike a few feet away from the Decepticon. Wheelie dropped to the ground and examined Starscream. Wheelie's optics widened then he faced Mikaela.

"That's Starscream! The second-in-command of the Decepticons." Wheelie said.

Mikaela remained speechless. She looked at the weakened Starscream. Mikaela went forward a little. Starscream glared at her. But, he couldn't really do anything.

"What happened?" Mikaela asked in a soft voice.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Starscream said.

"I'm Mikaela." she didn't know why she had just told him that. Maybe she was just bored.

"Do not talk to me, human."

"And what are you gonna do? Let me fix you."

"Really now?" Starscream narrowed his optics at her.

"Yeah, but only a little. I don't really fix jets."

Starscream gave a low sigh, then nodded his head. "Go on."

Mikaela smiled then began her repairs. Wheelie was shocked.

"What are you doing!?" Wheelie yelled.

"Relax, Starscream can't do any real damage right now." Mikaela said.

Wheelie sighed. Starscream looked at Mikaela repair him. The human connected his wires and with some tools Wheelie had brought, she repaired some of his armor.

"Why are you doing this?" Starscream asked.

Mikaela was connecting some wires on his chest. "Actually, I don't know. Maybe I'm just bored."

Starscream chuckled. Other humans might have ran but instead, she was repairing him. Mikaela also felt weird. She was actually talking to a Decepticon and repairing him. Mikaela continued her work as she waited for the arrival of the Autobots.

Author's Note: There are more chapters to go.


	2. The Autobots

Author's Note: Enjoy the next chap.!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Mikaela did all she could with her repairs. She wiped some sweat on her forehead then smiled on a job well done. She backed away from Starscream. Starscream slowly got up. Mikaela was surprised at how tall he really was.

"Feel better?" Mikaela asked.

Starscream examined his body. There were still some scratches but not as bad. "This is quite… adequate." The Decepticon said.

"Uhh, I'll take that as a compliment. It's coming from a Decepticon anyway."

"But…" Starscream aimed his weapons at her.

"…It doesn't mean I shall let you live to tell it."

Mikaela was speechless. She couldn't move. What would running do? Starscream would just chase her. Wheelie ran and hid behind a tree. Starscream cackled.

"Farewell, human!" His weapons were charged. Mikaela closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her plan didn't really go well.

Mikaela heard an explosion. But, she didn't feel any missile or laser hit her. She opened her eyes. Starscream was back on the ground and took some damage. Mikaela turned around. The Autobots were behind her. Their guns were smoking. Mikaela smiled then ran to the Autobots. She could see Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet, and of course, Optimus Prime. She hid behind the Autobot leader. Starscream glared at the Autobots.

"Prime, still functioning, I see." Starscream said, still on the ground.

"This is no place for a Decepticon…especially you, Starscream." Optimus aimed his weapons at the second-in-command.

Starscream looked at Mikaela. The expression on her face was… worried? Starscream thought of transforming and flying away but the Autobots had damaged his wings. Mikaela didn't know what to do. She had just repaired a Decepticon that had just attempted to shot at her and yet she felt sorry for him. With a big sigh, Mikaela ran towards Starscream and faced Optimus before the Autobot leader had used his weapon.

"Optimus, stop!" Mikaela yelled.

Optimus widened his optics and did as she said but didn't lower his weapons. Starscream stared at Mikaela. What was she doing?

"Mikaela, step away from him. You don't know what he's capable of." Optimus said.

"But you can't destroy him."

The Autobots were in shock. "What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe he can help us track the other Decepticons and tell us what they're planning."

Optimus turned to the other Autobots. They gathered around to talk about it. Mikaela was tense. For some reason, she didn't want to see Starscream offline.

After a while, Optimus approached Mikaela and Starcseam who was behind her. Optimus knelt down and faced Mikaela.

"We have decided to spare Starscream…for now."

Mikaela sighed out of relief. "Thank you." she smiled.

Optimus faced Starsscream. "But do not think that we are letting you go. You will be on heavy surveillance by the NEST team. Cooperate, and we might even trust you."

"And if not?" Starscream asked.

"I think you know the answer to that question."

Optimus stood up and turned to the Autobots. "Examine the surroundings. We have to see if Starscream had some company when he landed on this planet."

The Autobots nodded their heads at their leader and obeyed his orders. Mikaela wasn't satisfied just yet. She went in front of Optimus.

"What about Starscream?"

"Ironhide shall guard him until a NEST team will arrive to bring him to our base." Optimus said.

Mikaela nodded her head. "Can I at least stay here until they arrive?"

Optimus sighed. "Very well, that is your decision."

Mikaela smiled at the Autobot leader. Optimus then left with the other Autobots.

* * *

Mikaela looked back at Starscream who was now leaning on a tree while sitting down. Ironhide kept staring at the Decepticon from afar. Starscream glared back at the Autobot weapons specialist. There was nothing that he could really do. There were too many Autobots for him to activate his weapons. That, and he still couldn't transform and fly away.

Mikaela went forward. Ironhide called for her attention.

"Mikaela! What are you doing?" Ironhide asked.

"Just gonna talk to him. Besides, I know that you'll put him back in his place when needed."

Ironhide grunted and withdrew from getting Mikaela away from Starscream. Starscream glanced at Mikaela.

"What is it, human?" he asked, annoyed.

"That's how you treat the person who just repaired you?"

"Take note, human, that I am a Decepticon."

Mikaela sighed. "Listen, my name is Mikaela, got it?"

"I am completely aware of that. You are the human girl that is always with Sam Witwicky."

Mikaela rubbed the back of her head and bit her lip. "Actually, we're not actually "together" anymore."

Starscream paused for a moment before realizing what she meant. "Oh, I see. No longer mates."

There was some silence before Ironhide approached the two. "Optimus Prime told me that the NEST team has arrived. They'll be sending in a plane for Starscream."

Mikaela nodded her head. After a while, she could hear an engine and thought that it was the plane's engine. It was a few miles away from their area. Ironhide, with a sigh, placed Starscream's arm on his shoulder and walked with the Decepticon to the plane. Ironhide placed Starscream near the plane's wall facing the plane's entrance. The other Autobots soon arrived and went inside the plane. Mikaela waved to the Autobots as the plane took off. Starscream looked at her. Mikaela was still smiling. After almost shooting at her, she still defended him against the Autobots. The second-in-command heard the plane's engine and knew that they had taken off. Starscream was still thinking of that human. He chuckled softly. Mikaela was fun to be around with, unlike the other Decepticons. She actually snapped back at him when he didn't say her name. Starscream would talk to her again.

As the plane landed, Starscream knew that he had arrived at the Autobots or rather NEST's base.

* * *

Author's Note: K, until next chap.


	3. The Fragment

Author's Note: K, here's the next chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Mikaela looked at the plane as it flew away and out of sight. She felt the wind on her skin as she sighed. Then, Mikaela was startled to feel a tug on her jeans. It was Wheelie. Mikaela knelt down to pat his head.

"Let's go home. I've got other things to do."

Wheelie nodded his head as the two walked towards Mikaela's motorcycle.

"If you don't mind me askin' what was up with you and Starscream a while back?"

Mikaela was stunned by the question. She let out a smile. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why did you defend him against the Autobots?"

Mikaela got on her motorcycle and started the engine. After she got her helmet on, she placed Wheelie on her shoulder before she answered.

"…It felt like the right thing to do."

They rode out of the forest and back to Mikaela's house.

* * *

The ride back was pretty quiet. The two didn't talk to each other that much. Mikaela seemed to be deep in thought as she drove. Wheelie had noticed that and left her alone.

Mikaela parked her motorcycle outside the shop. Wheelie had already gone inside and sat himself on the desk. Mikaela got a chair then sat next to the desk as she read her magazine. Mikaela flipped the page then noticed Wheelie holding something in his hands. Mikaela set the magazine on the desk and looked at the small Transformer.

"What you got there?" Mikaela asked.

Wheelie was surprise and immediately hid the object behind him. "Oh, nothing."

Mikaela smiled. "Come on, let me see."

As Mikaela plucked it from his hand, Wheelie started acting nervous. Mikaela's mile went away as she saw the metal-looking object on her hand.

"Is this… an Allspark fragment?"

Wheelie slowly nodded his head. "I found it on the floor before I got on the desk just now."

"It must have been from my old jacket." Mikaela stared at the Allspark fragment.

But, it slowly dissolved. Mikaela didn't feel it on her palm any more. She examined her whole right arm but she couldn't see it. Mikaela was about to panic. What was that all about? She needed answers.

"Wheelie, can you contact Optimus Prime or the others?" Mikaela asked as she grabbed her small bag from the table.

"Yeah, I can. But why?"

"The Allspark fragment, that's why."

Wheelie nodded his head and activated his comlink. Mikaela was shaking on her chair, waiting for Wheelie to end the comlink. She was actually exited to see the Autobots again; even Starscream. Mikaela wanted to know how the Decepticon was in the NEST base. Wheelie called her name which snapped her out of her thoughts. Mikaela faced him.

"That was Ratchet, a NEST team will be arriving shortly."

* * *

Starscream was immediately brought to a large hangar in the base. It had a high ceiling and little sunlight coming from the ceiling. It was empty. The NEST team had brought him through the large doors. The metal walls of the hangar were hard to penetrate. Starscream was still too weak to fire his weapons. The Decepticon sat at a corner of the room. He leaned on the wall while staring at the door. Then, the door opened. Two Autobots had entered; Ratchet and Ironhide. Starscream didn't bother to get up. Ratchet and Ironhide approached the Decepticon. Ironhide had his weapons drawn out.

"What is it?" Starscream asked, not looking at the Autobots.

"Optimus instructed me to repair you." Ratchet said.

"And Ironhide?"

"Reinforcements." Ironhide looked eager to shoot at Starscream.

"Don't move. We don't know how much damage you have." Ratchet said.

Starscream snarled then allowed Ratchet to run a systems check on him. Ratchet nodded his head.

"Not too bad. Just have to fix some of your wires."

Ratchet got out some of his tools and began his repairs. The procedure was quick. The Autobot medic was finished within a few minutes. After the repairs, Ratchet looked at Starscream as if he was suspicious of something. The Decepticon noticed this and snarled once again.

"What now, Autobot?' Starscream asked.

"It's strange. Your injuries should have been worse from my observations on how you landed on this planet. What exactly happened before we got to you?"

Starscream hesitated for a moment but took a look at Ironhide who looked ready to fire then he was answered the medic's question.

"The human female had repaired me."

"Did you force her?" Ironhide asked.

"Please, I wouldn't let an insect repair me… But she insisted."

"I see…" Ratchet said. "Anyways, your all right now, Optimus will be here shortly to question your information on the other Decepticons."

"_Oh joy._" Starscream joked.

Before Ironhide could remark on Starscream's sarcasm, a NEST soldier ran inside. The soldier stopped in front of the huge figures who stared at him.

"Mikaela Banes has just landed. Optimus Prime has requested that she stay in this hangar." the soldier said.

Ironhide nodded his head. "All right then."

The soldier exited the hangar and in a few moments, he came back with Mikaela. Starscream stared at the female. She looked tired and yet excited. Mikaela gave a small smile to the Decepticon and the Autobots. Ratchet and Ironhide nodded their heads at her while Starscream grunted. Mikaela approached the Transformers. The soldier who brought her had already left. Mikaela gave a sigh as she spoke.

"Guys, there's something important I think that's going on."

The Autobots and Starscream carefully listened to Mikaela.

* * *

Author's Note: Find out what the Autobots and Starscream have to say about Mikaela's little story in the next chap.


	4. Turning Cybertronian

Author's Note: Enjoy the next chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Mikaela began her story.

"… I found an Allspark shard."

Ratchet's optics widened. Ironhide shook his head and Starscream looked shocked. Before Mikaela continued, Ratchet put a hand in front of her.

"Mikaela, I don't think this is the right time or place to talk about that."

Mikaela gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Mikaela stared at Ratchet's optics which seems to be looking at one particular Transformer… Starscream. Mikaela nodded her head to tell him that she understood.

"I get it. But, I want him to hear this; to show you guys that Starscream can be like an Autobot too."

Starscream snorted when he heard this. Mikaela took a quick glance at him then sighed. It was going to take a while for that to happen. Something in Mikaela just told her to care for this Decepticon even if she might get shot by a laser or a blaster by Starsream in the process.

Mikaela snapped out of her thoughts when Ratchet spoke. "Fine, Starscream doesn't seem so much of a threat right now anyway. And if he becomes hostile, then Ironhide should take care of him."

Ironhide waved his cannons in the air as he looked at the two. Starcsceam raised an optic ridge. No way would he get shot by the trigger happy Autobot.

Mikaela gave the Autobot medic a huge smile before continuing. "When I placed it on my palm, it disappeared a few seconds later. It's as if it dissolved into my skin."

Ratchet stroked his chin and thought of this for a moment. Starscream was also thinking about this too. The only Allspark fragment he knows of was the one the Decepticons used to revive Megatron… must to the seeker's disgust. Then, he remembered Megatron's words; "_something of importance_". The Decepticon smirked slightly. He realized that the Allspark shard was just what he needed.

Ratchet knelt beside Mikaela. "Mikaela, do you mind if I run a quick scan on you?"

Mikaela's jaw dropped. "What!?"

"Just to see what effect that the shard had on you."

Mikaela hesitated but nodded her head. She closed her eyes as Ratchet began scanning her. It only took a few seconds. Mikaela opened her eyes when she heard Ratchet sigh.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"There's no easy way to put this but… you're turning into a Transformer."

It became silent. Mikaela bit her lip. That was a lot to take in for her. Becoming a Transformer meant that she wouldn't be able to do normal human stuff as much anymore. Sure, she could fire lasers and other weapons but it would take a while for her to adjust.

Mikaela slowly looked at Ratchet. "When do I fully become one of… you guys." she softly said.

"As far as I can say, it could be in about a few Earth days. It will take some time for your human inner systems to turn Cybertronian."

"All right. But-"

Ratchet received a call from Optimus. "Sorry, Mikaela." the Autobot said. "We're going to have to continue this later. Optimus has called all Auotobots in for a very important meeting."

"I understand." Mikaela said.

Before leaving, Ratchet placed two huge devices near Starscream; one on each side. Starscream glared at the medic.

"Explain, Autobot." the seeker snarled.

"These devices will cover you with a barrier. Mikaela will have to stay here for the time being so I'm making sure that you don't dare hurt her. " Ratchet said.

The Autobot medic pressed some buttons on the devices then a huge blue barrier covered Starscream. The seeker snarled once more.

Ratchet then approached Mikaela. "Stay here, Mikaela and keep your distance from Starscream. We'll be back."

Mikaela nodded her head.

Ratchet and Ironhide opened the huge doors then transformed and exited the hangar. Ratchet wanted to bring Mikaela with them, but he knew that NEST was very strict when handling important meetings. They had to comply with those rules, that he knew.

* * *

Mikaela leaned against a wall and squatted. She placed her palms on her face. She didn't even bother to look at Starscream. For now, she had a lot of thinking to do. When she becomes a full Transformer, she'd have to stay in disguise for most of the time. Mikaela needed someone at that moment to comfort her. But she didn't know who.

"What is wrong, human?" Starscream asked.

Mikaela wiped some tears off her face then looked at Starscream. "Since when do you care?"

"I don't. It's just that there is nothing for me to do right now."

Mikaela smiled. "In other words, you're bored."

Starscream didn't say anything. Indeed the seeker _was_ bored. But talking to Mikaela made him feel better.

"Wanna know what's wrong?" Mikaela sounded serious. "I just learned that I'm going to be a giant alien robot and I'm not sure how to deal with it."

"What's wrong with that? It shouldn't be a problem."

"…Forget it, you won't understand. Right now, I just wanna rest."

Mikaela stood up and fixed her hair a little. She realized that sleeping on the cold metal floor wasn't really going to make her feel any better.

"… I will assist you." Starscream mumbled but Mikaela was still able to hear it.

"What does that mean?"

"I may not be able to relate to what you're going through but I shall do what I can to train you to become a real Cybertronian warrior."

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Starscream paused for a moment before answering. "Consider it returning a favor for repairing me."

Mikaela gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Hmph, now get your rest, human. You'll need it."

Mikaela sighed. "There's nothing else to do anyway… Oh, and remember, call me Mikaela, all right?"

Starscream simply looked at the girl. Mikaela said nothing further as she went to lean on the wall. She sat down and slowly closed her eyes. Starscream kept staring at her. She looked so… calm at that moment. The seeker shook that thought away. Mikaela was just a human; but soon, she would become a Transformer. Starscream chuckled slightly at the thought of what Mikaela might look like. The Decepticon then closed his optics and went into a stasis nap.

* * *

The Autobots were having their meeting in another NEST hangar. They gathered in a circle as Optimus spoke.

"We have received energy signatures recently." Optimus said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ironhide asked.

"It's from the Decepticons, _that_ is the problem, Autobots."

* * *

Author's Note: Yup, Mikaela's gonna turn Cybertronian. K, until next chap!


	5. Comfort

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! Enjoy the next chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Starscream opened his optics. He could see some sunlight from the dull ceiling; which meant that it was already mornig. The stasis nap he had just woken up from allowed him to regain some of his strength. But, there was no use seeing that there was still a barrier in front of him. Then he looked at Mikaela. The female was still sleeping.

He had told her that he would be there for her. The Decepticon snorted. This was not coming from his spark. The only reason he allowed her to get close again was because she, in a sense, _has_ an Allspark fragment. She trusted him and now he's taking advantage of it. Starscream shouldn't care. It didn't matter. He was a Decepticon. It doesn't matter that he would hurt the one human who stood up for him.

Right?

Mikaela slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few rimes before finally focusing on something. Rather, someone. Mikaela smiled at Starscream as she stood up and brushed away some dirt from her shirt. The seeker kept staring at her. Why did she have to smile all the time?

Mikaela placed a strand of hair behind her ear before she stood in front of Starscream.

"Good morning" Mikaela said.

Starscream took a while to reply. Pretending to be a trustworthy Decepticon wasn't going to be easy. Especially being one that was known for deception.

"Yes, good morning." he finally said.

"Have you seen any of the Autobots?" Mikaela asked.

Starscream found her question to be rather stupid. It was obvious that he couldn't even move in his position and if the Autobots were to enter, he would have heard them. But the seeker answered anyway.

"… No, I haven't."

The two then became silent for a while, until the doors were opened. Mikaela and Starscream saw the Aurobots coming entering in their vehicle modes. When they were all inside, the Autobots transformed into their robot modes.

Mikaela was still fascinated on the transformation sequence. Even more now that she's soon going to transform herself soon. Mikaela snapped out of her thoughts when Optimus approached her. The Autobot leader knelt down.

"Mikaela, I have heard of the recent "news"." Optimus said.

Mikaela nodded her head. "Yeah, it's pretty big."

Optimus glanced at Starscream for a moment. The Decepticon snarled at the Autobot. Optimus looked back at Mikaela.

"There is actually more you should know…" Optimus trailed off and looked at Ratchet. The Autobot medic sighed as he approached the two. Ratchet could see the obviously worried expression on Mikaela's face.

Ratchet paused for a moment then he spoke. "Mikaela, as you know, you're body will soon be Cyvertronian." Mikaela nodded her head as Ratchet continued."That, of course, includes your mind."

"Where's this going?" Mikaela's voice was shaking.

"It means that your mind will temporarily be "wiped out". Your memories will temporarily disappear. But they will come back."

Mikaela bit her lip before speaking. "For how long?"

Ratchet straightened up and folded his arms. "I'd have to say about 5 earth hours."

Mikaela slowly nodded her head. Then, she felt something metal touch her chin. Optimus' finger forced her to look at him.

"Don't worry, Mikaela. We shall be here when that time comes." The Autobot leader said as he retracted his finger.

Mikaela gave him a soft smile. "Thanks, guys."

"We have contacted Sam and he is on his way here. We assumed that you would need some human company." Optimus said.

Mikaela's smile slowly turned into a frown. She forgot that the Autobots, aside from Bumblebee, weren't really informed of their current relationship.

Optimus had noticed the change in her expression. "If we did anything rash-"

Mikaela shook her head. "No, no. It's fine. I guess I _do_ need someone to talk to."

Optimus stood up and straightened his posture. There were other matters to deal with. He would tell Mikaela about the Decepticon energy signatures later. She didn't seem to really have more on her shoulders at the moment.

Optimus looked at the other Autobots. "Back to the hangar, we have other things to discuss."

"What about Mikaela? We can't just leave her here with Starscream." Ironhide pointed out.

Mikaela joined the conversation. "That's all right. I doubt this Decepticon can do anything to harm me with that barrier over him." Mikaela glanced at the seeker behind her who was still blankly staring at her. She then looked back at the Autobots.

Optimus nodded his head. "Very well then. As soon as Sam and Bumblebee arrive, we shall send them over to this hangar. Autobots, transform and roll out."

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and exited the hangar. Some NEST soldiers closed the doors and soon, Mikaela and Starscream were once again, left alone.

* * *

Mikaela squatted on the cold metal floor facing Starscream. The Decepticon sat against one of the hangar's walls. Mikaela tapped her fingers on her jeans. She was bored. She could have talked to Starscream, but she wouldn't exactly know what to say to a giant alien robot who chased her around before.

Starscream stared at her. He needed to break the silence. "Why would you want to talk to this Witwicky insect boy if you are no longer mates?"

Mikaela was a little surprised by his question but she still answered. "Because I need to talk to someone who can comfort me right now. Sam's still my friend anyway."

Suddenly, Mikaela's body started to ache. She felt like her insides were moving. She felt dizzy. Mikaela went down on her knees. She restrained her tears from flowing. Starscream's optics widened.

"Human, are you all right?" he asked.

"I… it hurts. I can't move." Mikaela said.

"Your transformation sequence must have begun."

"Starscream! Do something!" she yelled.

The seeker looked around but he still couldn't do anything with the barrier still there. He felt so useless at that moment. He told Mikaela that he would assist her and he wasn't doing a good job.

Mikaela could no longer restrain her tears. The pain was just too much. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Then, she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She opened her eyes and did what she could to turn around. It was Sam. Mikaela placed her head on his chest. The pain started to go away. "Mikaela, how are you feeling?" Sam asked in a low voice.

Mikaela backed away so she could clearly see his face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam smiled at her and embraced her. Mikaela was taken aback but allowed him to do so seeing as she was too tired to move.

Starscream tightened his fists. For some reason, he really wanted to be the one that had comforted Mikaela. Why? He didn't know. The seeker glared at the boy who was still embracing Mikaela.

After a while, Mikaela backed away. She then stood up. She lost her balance for a while then was soon able to straighten up. Sam had also gotten up. He wasted no time in talking to her.

"So, you're gonna become a Cybertronian." Sam said.

"Yeah, and you know who's gonna train me to be a warrior?"

Sam raised an eyebrow as Mikaela approached Starscream. Mikaela smiled at the Decepticon as she spoke.

"The second-in-command to Megatron himself… Starscream." Mikaela giggled.

Starscream suppressed dropping his jaw. Something about what Mikaela had said actually made him feel… better. Mikaela was indeed, a unique girl.

* * *

Author's Note: Aww, how cute! Until next chap.


	6. More News

Author's Note: Yup! I'm finally updating this story. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Starscream had watched Mikaela and Sam talk to each other for what seemed like hours but it actually only had been five minutes. This Witwicky human was becoming really annoying. The Decepticon didn't need anymore human company. Especially one that ruined the Decepticons' plans. Starscream glared at the two humans every now and then. It was strange, and yet he still couldn't prevent himself from doing it. He just couldn't leave Mikaela alone to talk to another human. He just… didn't like it.

Mikaela was glad to talk to Sam. Sure, the Autobots were her friends, but talking to someone of her species was still enjoyable. The two had talked about school, the auto shop, and other regular stuff. At least they did when Sam finally got over that "Starscream training Mikaela to be a warrior" thing. Mikaela had convinced her friend that it was simply a joke.

"So, how are things here?" Sam asked.

"It's all right. Besides, I gotta get used to it… since I'm becoming a Transformer too." Mikaela said, lowering her voice in the last part of that sentence.

Sam took a while to respond to that. "Isn't there anything the Autobots can do to help?"

Mikaela shook her head. "I've asked Ratchet and he said that he isn't sure if he can "remove" the Allspark fragment from me. He said it could really dangerous if he tried."

The two talked for about 30 minutes before Sam said he had to go. He had a project to do and said that he couldn't risk not passing it in. Mikaela giggled at this then waved at her friend as he left. But before, he exited the hangar, Mikaela called for him.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Just curious, where's Bumblebee?"

Sam smiled at her. "Oh, he's with the other Autobots right now, but I'm go get him right now and head back. Bye, Mikaela."

Mikaela smiled and nodded her head as Sam finally left. She then went back to the other company in the same hangar. Mikaela was a little surprised that Starscream didn't make anymore threats to Sam especially after everything that had happened. She was relieved that he didn't. Mikaela didn't want to have another Autobot-Decepticon fight to happen right in front of her. Soon though, Mikaela knew that one day, she might actually be a part of that fight… as a Transformer.

Starscream saw Mikaela deep in thought with her head looking down at the floor. The Decepticon had a feeling that she was thinking about her little "problem" again. But, this wasn't really something that bothered Starscream. Instead, it would bring him back to Megatron's good side... if Megatron even _has _a good side. The Allspark fragment inside her could help build an army of Decepticons with that kind of power. It was just a matter of time for Starscream to make his move. For now, he had to gain Mikaela's trust, which was rather easy to do.

"Mikaela?" Starscream finally spoke up to break the silence between the two.

Mikaela snapped out of her thoughts and raised her head to look at the Decepticon. Her facial expression showed that she was about to cry.

"Do you think I'll be able to handle being… something else?" Mikaela responded.

Starscream was a little startled but answered her anyway. "Right now, you are a pitiful organic. But, when your transformation has been completed, you will be given great power, something that, with a little training, could make you a great warrior."

Mikaela smiled. "Great power? I bet the Autobots would give me a different answer."

"Of course, they would. They would say something about responsibility and all that slag."

Mikaela chuckled. "That's all you Decepticons care about, isn't it? More power."

"Of course it is. That's how you survive among our kind. The strongest always come out on top."

"That means Megatron must be the strongest Decepticon."

Starscream scoffed. "What makes you think that slagger is the strongest?!"

Mikaela stumbled back a little. "Isn't he like, your leader?"

Starscream calmed down before responding. "… Yes, he is. But I am certain that there is another Cybertronian out there that is even better than the "mighty" Megatron."

Mikaela smirked. "You're referring to yourself, I guess."

Starscream raised his head in pride. "Of course! Who else is there?"

Before Mikaela could respond, theAutobots came in. They looked very serious for some reason. Mikaela knew that something was wrong. They were also very silent as they came in. Even Ironhide was looking a little grim. Starscream had also noticed this. He raised an optic ridge to them. The seeker felt uneasy. When all of the Autobots had entered, even the femmes, Optimus broke the silence.

"Mikaela, we have some troubling news." the Autobot leader grimly said.

Mikaela just sighed. "Great, what now?"

Optimus looked at the other Autobots before he returned to look at the human and continued speaking. "It's the Decepticons. We have reason to believe that they are planning to attack the Earth once more."

"What does that have to do with me?" Mikaela asked although she had a feeling that she already knew what.

"You have an Allspark fragment within you. I think that's enough for a reason."

Mikaela bit her lip and nodded her head. She tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. She then glanced at each of the Autobots and turned around to look at Starscream. She calmly went closer to the seeker. Ironhide and Sideswipe readied their weapons but Optimus told them to stand down.

Mikaela stopped only a few feet away from the Decepticons. She looked straight into his optics then started talking.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Mikaela asked, almost mumbling.

Starscream felt eyes and optics on him. He hesitated for a while. He had no idea that the Decepticons were going to attack. So, it really didn't involve him.

"…No. I have no information on this." Starscream said.

Mikaela showed a small smile to him before facing the Autobots once more. "So, what should we do about this?"

It was Ratchet who spoke up. "You should be safe here while your transformation takes place. We'll make sure that this facility will be heavily guarded. We shall also be patrolling this planet once we're sure that the energy signal we picked up gets stronger."

Mikaela was relieved. "Thanks, guys. For everything."

Optimus smiled at her. "Of course, Mikaela. Anything to help."

The Autobot leader then faced the other Autobots. "Let's go Autobots. We must prepare for when the Decepticons arrive. Roll out." Optimus waved good-bye to Mikaela then left with the rest of his team. Mikaela and Starscream were left alone once more.

Mikaela faced the Decepticon again. "This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"Mikaela sarcastically said.

"It won't be bad being a Cybertronian-"

"But now the Decepticons are after me! Well, the other Decepticons are. What if Megatron swoops in and dissects me on the spot to get the fragment?" there was panic in her voice.

Starscream had a feeling that what she said was true. The quickest and easiest method was the best method for the Decepticon leader; that the second-in-command knew. But if Megatron were to do that, then Starscream's plan would fail. He needed the girl for himself first. That way, he'd get all the credit. So why did that plan start making him feel bad?

Starscream snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Mikaela leaving the hangar. Before she shut the huge door, Starscream called her name.

"What the Spark are you doing!?" he yelled.

Mikaela smiled. "I wanna have some fun before another battle goes on… It just might be my last chance as a human." her last sentence was whispered.

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

Mikaela winked at the seeker. "You'll see. I think that you'll enjoy it too."

With that, Mikaela left the hangar and shut the door.

Starscream stared at the door. What did the girl mean by that? She really was different than all the other insects on the planet. With nothing else to do, Starscream decided to take a quick stasis nap before Mikaela returned.

* * *

Mikaela asked NEST soldiers everywhere to find out where the Autobots were. Finally, one of them pointed her to another hangar not far from where she left Starscream. The girl entered it and it was similar to the one she was in. Not all the Autobots were there though. She only saw Ratchet and Ironhide. The medic-bot was checking Ironhide's weapons for damage. Mikaela approached the two Autobots.

Ratchet was the first to notice her. Ironhide followed his companion's gaze and also saw the girl. Mikaela waved at them both.

"Guys, I need a favor."

"What is it, Mikaela?" the medic calmly asked.

"Well, you see, since I'm not gonna be doing normal human stuff anymore, I want to do something that's been on my mind for some time now."

Both Autobots listened intently and waited for her to continue.

Mikaela grinned. "I wanna ride a jet."

* * *

Author's Note: Ta da! Another chap done. But there are more to go.


	7. The Attack

Author's Note: Been awhile, but here's another chap. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Ironhide mumbled something about human females being weird. Ratchet stared at Mikaela trying to find the words to say. The medic- bot knew what _kind _of jet she was talking about. Well, more like _who_ but he had to try to say something else. Optimus wouldn't be all too happy about Mikaela alone with Starscream flying high above with the seeker's speed. It was like handing the Allspark to Megatron. That situation could actually happen as Ratchet thought about it.

"What do you mean by that? If you like we can have a pilot take you on one of NEST's jets." Ratchet said calmly.

Mikaela simply shook her head. "I meant Starscream. It's about time that Decepticon spread his wings after being locked up."

"You know we can't risk that, Mikaela." Ratchet said.

"Besides, once Starscream is in the air, it's almost impossible to track him down. We were lucky that he was in a weakened state when we captured him." Ironhide finally added after mumbling to himself.

Mikaela sighed and spoke again. "But don't you trust me? I can handle him. Please."

"You, we trust. Starscream, he's a Decepticon. We don't really trust Decepticons." Ironhide said.

Mikaela wasn't going to give up that easily. She opened her mouth but instead of a sentence, she was yelling. It happened again. It hurt her whole body. The Allspark fragment was sending power surges through her body. She fell to her knees. It hurt even more this time. It lasted even longer. Her fingers went numb, her head was throbbing.

Ratchet and Ironhide moved closer to the girl. Ironhide went to get a human medic. Ratchet scanned the girl. He expected this to happen. He knew that Mikaela would be feeling power surges though the pain would go away right after as the surge passed. Ratchet, through his scan, could see that more of Mikaela's systems were becoming Cybertronian. Her human bones were becoming metal, muscles into wires. The change was indeed happening. By that time, Ironhide had called for a doctor. There were two medical officers who brought a stretcher. They carefully placed Mikaela on the stretcher.

Mikaela saw Ratchet talking to the medic officers then she saw Sideswipe rush in just before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Starscream indeed had a stasis nap. Although, it only took a few earth minutes since he really didn't feel all that tired. The seeker was still wondering where Mikaela had gone off to. It wasn't that he cared, it was more of curiosity. She said she would have some "fun". Maybe go out with that Witwicky insect. That made him snarl. The Witwicky boy had been a problem for a while now. But that's going to change. Soon, the Decepticons will rule over this planet and it's insects. Before Starscream could ramble even more, there was an explosion. The side of the hangar crumbled. Outside, Optimus was fighting. Once the smoke cleared, the seeker's optics widened. The Cybertronian Optimus fighting was familiar.

It was Megatron.

* * *

Mikaela woke up in what looked like the infirmary. She saw many wounded soldiers. Even more were coming in. Mikaela heard gunfire from afar. That's when she figured out that there must've been a battle going on outside. She immediately stood up and walked out of the room. The doctors were too busy with all the injured soldiers that they didn't notice her.

Mikaela made her way down a few halls then found the exit. She opened the door. That was a big mistake. A battle was indeed going on. There were a lot of Decepticon drones in the base. Mikaela saw Ironhide launching missiles all around. Ratchet was taking a care of an injured Sideswipe. The Arcees were shooting at another drone. But Optimus was missing. Either he was on another mission to find more Decepticons, or there was an even bigger Decepticon that he was already fighting. She chose the latter. She didn't know what to do. She was standing still. Then, that's when she was picked up by a metallic hand.

Ironhide's metallic hand.

The weapons expert brought her to where all the other Autobots were. Ironhide set her down beside the injured Sideswipe.

"Stay here, Mikaela. It's not safe." Ironhide said then went back to launching missiles after Mikaela nodded her head at the weapons expert.

Mikaela turned to Ratchet. "Where's Optimus? And Starscream?" she asked.

Ratchet was still focused on Sideswipe's injury. But he still answered.

"Starscream is still locked up in the hangar."

"While there's a battle going on!?" Mikaela yelled.

"It's too dangerous now. Now that…" Ratchet was done with his repairs and Sideswipe nodded at the medic-bot then went to back-up Ironhide. Ratchet turned to Mikaela.

"Now that what?" Mikaela asked.

Ratchet hesitated for a moment then continued. "You asked where Optimus Prime was. He's fighting the Decepticon leader now."

* * *

Megatron knocked the Autobot leader down. Before Megatron could fire, Optimus Prime quickly got up to his feet and kicked the Decepticon leader. Megatron staggered back then punched at the Prime's faceplate. Optimus shook his head then fired at Megatron. The Decepticon leader moved to the side and dodged the attack.

"What is your purpose here, Megatron?" Optimus asked as he fired again.

Megatron dodged once more. "I can feel the power of the Allspark. It is still here."

Optimus went fell silent. He had a feeling that Mikaela's full transformation was coming. The Allspark would radiate even more power. This was bad. It would mean that the Decepticons could track her wherever she went as long as she was transforming. Ratchet had told him that the Allspark would become like Mikaela's spark once she becomes fully Cybertronian. But that didn't stop the fact that Megatron was already there.

The Decepticon leader could feel it. The Allspark was close. It was in the base. He knew that Optimus Prime knew where it was. The Decepticon leader needed more information before he turned the Autobot scum into slag.

"Where is the Allspark's power coming from?" Megatron growled as he fired at Prime.

Optimus Prime dodged it and kicked the Decepticon leader again. "I will never tell you!"

Megatron blocked Optimus Prime's attack using his fist. "Then you shall risk the lives of all the humans on this island!"

Optimus took an offensive stance. "They are not weak, Megatron. You should know this by now."

The Decepticon leader snarled. Then, he stumbled backward. He didn't realize that Optimus Prime had kicked him in the chest. Before Optimus could attack his opponent again, Decepticon drones started swarming him; he had to take them out first since he was cornered. Megatron fell onto a pile of debris. He got up and examined the area. He was in a hangar. He looked around even more. He then spotted a barrier. The Decepticon leader laughed.

"Starscream… why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Mikaela should have realized that. Who else would be leading a bunch of Decepticons to attack the base? Mikaela snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ratchet.

"When did this start?" she asked, although she had a feeling she already knew.

"Just as you passed out a few earth hours ago. We received a report saying that there were Decepticons about to drop to the base. Like the time when we fought against the Fallen. Megatron was the first to land." Ratched explained.

_That must be why Sideswipe rushed in. _She thought back before she woke up in the infirmary.

"I need to get Starscream." she said.

"Don't be foolish Mikaela! He could use that opportunity to escape." the medic-bot said.

"The Decepticons would probably free him anyway. But it's better we know where they're going then to have no lead at all. I might even convince him to fight for us." Mikaela's last sentence was said softer.

Ratchet hesitated for a moment. Mikaela was really persistent, he gave her that. But it was still dangerous. But then again, Starscream did seem to calm down whenever Mikaela was around. And he knew Mikaela wouldn't give up that easily… Humans.

"All right. But I'm coming with you." Ratchet finally said.

Mikaela smiled as Ratchet picked her up in his metallic hand then proceeded to the hangar.

* * *

Starscream wasn't at all pleased to see the Decepticon leader. It wasn't the right time to tell him about the girl. But this was also the perfect opportunity to escape. He wouldn't have to be locked up any longer. The Decepticons could snatch Mikaela and be gone… Then again, Starscream wouldn't be the one to get all the credit anymore. Naturally, Megatron would get the power and the glory like he always did. Yeah, he wanted the power more. So he just needed more time with the girl.

"My master, what brings you here?" Starscream asked in a very devious tone.

"What else? I sense the Allspark's power is here. What of you? Although I should have known that you'd be captured easily you coward." Megatron said.

"After our last encounter, you should see why I got captured." Starscream growled.

The Decepticon leader laughed. "Now what? Do you expect me to release you from the Autobots' prison?"

"Of course, master."

"For what reason, you insubordinate?"

Starscream smirked. "I know the location of the power you seek."

Megatron fell silent as he listened to the seeker. Starscream told everything from when he crashed until when Mikaela felt her first power surge… When the Witwicky boy came.

Megatron thought about this for a moment. Then, he fired at the devices surrounding his second-in-command. Soon, the barrier was gone and the seeker was free. Starscream stretched for a moment then knelt near his leader.

"Thank you, Megatron."

"Now, where is this human?"

And, as if on cue, Mikaela arrived with Ratchet.

_This is just too perfect. _The seeker thought.

"Get the girl!" Megatron ordered.

Starscream immediately charged for Mikaela. Ratchet fired at the seeker but Megatron knocked the medic-bot down. Ratchet loosened his grip as he fell. Starscream caught Mikaela before she fell as well. Ratchet temporarily went offline. Megatron narrowed his optics at the Mikaela who was unconscious in Starscream's hand. She must have passed out from the impact of Megatron's punch when he hit Ratchet.

"It's amazing how the Allspark's power is stored in you puny insect." Megatron said.

Mikaela didn't say anything. She knew it wouldn't do anything. Instead, she stared at Starscream as if expecting him to help her. But the seeker avoided eye contact with her.

"Let's go. We have the girl. Prime would have defeated the drones by now."

Starscream nodded his head. The two Decepticons transformed and went back to the Nemesis. Mikaela was now seated inside Starscream's jet form. On the bright side, she _did _get to ride a jet.

* * *

Author's Note: There are still more chapters to go!


	8. Inside the Nemesis

Author's Note: It's been a REALLY long time but here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Starscream had only one thought while flying back to the Nemesis; he should have never told Megatron about Mikaela. Now, the human was nagging all the way.

"You jerk! I can't believe you're doing this!" Mikaela yelled. She was now seated inside the jet with her arms folded. She was very, very angry.

"What part of "Decepticon" do you not understand, human?" Starscream shot back.

Mikaela sighed before she answered the question. "I don't get you. While we were at the base, you actually talked to me. WITHOUT threatening my life if I may add. And now, you captured me and stopped calling me by my real name. What happened?"

There was a long pause before Starscream replied. "That was all part of my plan. My mission was to retrieve something of importance and it just so happened that an Allspark fragment ended up inside you."

Mikaela didn't say anything else. It was useless anyway; she should have known from the beginning what the second-in-command was up to. She should have never trusted him. Mikaela was feeling really bad now; aside from what she's been through so far, the pain in her body wouldn't go away. At least it was bearable now.

"_I should never have gotten that fragment from Wheelie." _Mikaela thought to herself.

Starscream grunted. "Have you finally run out of things to complain about? Good."

The seeker was planning his next move now. He was finally out of the Autobot's base and the fragment was now in Decepticon hands. All he had to do now was find a way how to get it away from Megatron. But he knew that he just needed to be patient and he would finally take over as leader of the Decepticons.

"Starscream! We have arrived." Megatron yelled.

The Nemesis was now right in front of them. The wrecked spaceship still had an intimidating look. At least, that was what Mikaela thought. Once they arrived inside, Megatron and Starscream transformed. Mikaela was being held by Starscream now; and to make things worse, the Decepticon leader himself was glaring at her.

"So, you are the human carrying the allspark fragment within your body."Megatron said.

Mikaela smirked. "Isn't that why you captured me in the first place?"

The Decepticon leader growled. "You should know well not to talk back at me; especially in your situation."

"It doesn't matter now, does it? You're just gonna get the fragment and kill me."

"Is that what you think? You've got it all wrong, human." Megatron chuckled.

This got Mikaela's attention, as well as Starscream's. The two were staring at the Decepticon leader. Megatron straightened his posture before he continued talking.

"What good will one tiny fragment do now? I need an army of Decepticons, you see. One fragment is only good for one warrior. I have other plans for you, human."

Mikaela gulped. "Like what exactly?"

"You are becoming Cybertronian are you not? That fragment inside you will make you a great warrior; a great _Decepticon_."

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that still just one warrior, I thought you needed an army."

Megatron chuckled once more. "You humans are really slow in catching on. Very well then, I will explain it more clearly. Once you become Cybertronian, you shall become my sparkmate and our sparklings will be warriors as well."

Mikaela spaced out afterwards. She didn't need to have a translator to know what "sparkmate" and "sparklings" meant. She was feeling even worse now. No way was she gonna have kids with the evil Decepticon leader.

"You're kidding right? Why don't you just kill me now? Get the fragment! Mikaela was yelling now.

Megatron smirked. "Most femmes would consider it an honor to bond with me."

Mikaela almost gagged. "Well not me."

"Then you better get used to staying here, human. You'll be here for a very long time." Megatron chuckled once more before turning to Starscream.

"Bring her to her cell. Send one of the drones to guard her."

Starscream nodded. "Of course, master."

As soon as Megatron left the chamber, Starscream brought Mikaela to the holding cells. It was silent until Mikaela banged her fist on Starscream's hand. It didn't hurt, but it could still leave a scratch on his armor.

"Something troubling you, human?" Starscream asked, not really interested.

"Is it really necessary to ask that? It's pretty obvious. Besides, I don't wanna talk to you anymore."

Starscream snarled. "I don't care, human. It doesn't matter anyway. I know you are upset about the turn of events… I am too."

Mikaela perked up. "W-why are you upset?"

"I thought we were just going to get the Allspark fragment from you and I'll never see you again, but that's all changed. Now I have to put up with you as a "superior". Starscream said.

Mikaela glared at the seeker. "I don't know WHY I trusted you in the first place."

That was the end of their conversation on the way to the holding cell. Once they arrived Starscream tossed Mikaela inside one of the cells and activated the electronic bars. Then, a drone arrived and Starscream left with one final glare at Mikaela, who did the same in return.

Mikaela sat on the floor with her head leaning on one of the walls. There wasn't much inside, it was just a four-walled room that didn't even have a bed. The only light coming was from outside the cell and from the blue electronic bars.

As she sat down, she could only think of how she could get out. And she thought about the Autobots. She knew they'd come, she just had to wait for them.

* * *

Starscream immediately went back to Megatron's "throne room". There, the seeker saw his leader seated on his throne.

"The girl is in her cell?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, Master." Starscream answered as he approached the Decepticon leader.

Megatron smirked. "This turned out better than I anticipated. Who knew that an Allspark fragment would end up inside a femme?"

"Yes, yes. What about the Autobots? What if they were to attack?"

"We have the girl as a hostage. Those fools wouldn't think about hurting the girl."

Starscream nodded his head. "It seems that this plan is flawless."

"Only if the girl's transformation is complete. If her body is not able to cope with the Allspark then she is useless to us."

"I understand, master."

"Good, now then, go get Shockwave. He should be able to know when the girl's body will become completely Cybertronian."

Starscream nodded his head once more then left the throne room. As the seeker walked to Shockwave's lab, he was thinking about his plan. If this was Megatron's current plan, then he'd have to find a way to get Mikaela away from the Decepticon leader and he'll have to earn her trust once more.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's still more to go. I'll see if I can update this story more often. Until next chap!


	9. Shockwave's Lab

Author's Note: Yep, I'll try to update more often. So, here's the next chapter! And some of you may be wondering why Mikaela hasn't turned into a Transformer yet. Well, that's because I don't have a clue what she'll look like XD. If you have any ideas, just PM me and I'll take a look.

The Shockwave here is based on G1 Shockwave.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Starscream did as he was ordered and went to the lab. There, he saw Shockwave busy on one of his experiments. The seeker knew that he was working on some new weapon that could be useful to all of the Decepticons. Shockwave was completely focused on his work that he didn't even know that Megatron's second-in-command had just entered.

"Shockwave! You would do well to respect your superiors." Starscream yelled.

Shockwave turned around quickly. He suspected that it was Megatron but the Decepticon sighed when he realized that it was simply Starscream. Shockwave glared at the seeker before talking.

"Oh, it's just you. Megatron had told me that you came back. I thought that the Autobots turned you into scrap metal." Shockwave said.

Starscream snorted. "Silence! If our _all powerful leader _told you about my arrival, then you must know of what I brought back with me."

Shockwave nodded his head. "Yes, the human female with an Allspark fragment in her body. Bring her here for… _examination_, I will do the rest."

The seeker was about to leave but a thought occurred to him. He approached the intel-bot once more. Shockwave turned to see the seeker when he heard footsteps.

"What now, Starscream?" Shockwave asked, annoyed.

"Are you aware of what Megatron plans to do with the girl?"

Shockwave snickered before answering. "Yes, I am. It is a rather unusual method but it is logical. Why do you ask?"

Starscream paused for a moment before answering. "No particular reason, I just thought that the great Megatron just had his wires crossed. It is an idiotic plan I'll give you that."

"Well yes, now if you could just bring the girl now. The sooner she turns into a Cybertronian the better."

Starscream glared at Shockwave before he turned and left the lab. The seeker went on his way to the holding cell where Mikaela was being kept. As the seeker walked, he thought about his plan to overthrow Megatron. First step was to gain Mikalela's trust once more. But other than that, Starscream didn't know.

"_That fool Megatron actually has a point_." the seeker thought. "_One fragment isn't enough. Maybe if I enhance it…_"

Before Starscream finished his thought, he realized that he had already reached his destination. He dismissed a drone before looking at the cell where Mikaela was. The girl was squatting on the floor wit her head against the wall. She was looking directly at Starscream once she realized that he had come. The seeker deactivated the electronic bars and snatched Mikaela right into his hand. Mikaela didn't even struggle as Starscream walked into another hallway. She knew it was useless; the girl still felt really angry at Starscream but she didn't have anyone else to talk to right now.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" she asked.

Without looking at her, the seeker replied. "I'm taking you to Shockwave. He is one of our… _finest_ scientists."

Mikaela smirked. "I take it that you don't like this guy."

"Hmph, I guess you could say that."

Mikaela raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Are you actually trying to make conversation with me? Last time we talked it was more life threatening."

"That was before news that you will be Megatron's bonded reached me."

Mikaela tightened her hold in Starscream's hand. This made the seeker look at her. He could see that Mikaela still couldn't believe what was about to happen to her. Starscream was right in front of the door leading to the lab. But he didn't enter yet. Mikaela raised her head and looked at the seeker.

"What's wrong?" Mikaela asked.

"Ready yourself, once we enter this room, do not show weakness. Just act when you first met me; be confident. And… be strong."

Before Mikaela could respond, Starscream entered the room. Mikaela did what he said. She held in her fright. Inside the room, Mikaela saw a big monitor with a control panel at one side. The screen was showing different parts of space. In the center of the room, she saw a long steel table like the ones they use in surgeries. She gulped and turned away from that sight. Mikaela then saw some huge pods on another wall; some were empty while some had small Transformers that looked like Frenzy. Standing beside the pods were Megatron and another Decepticon Mikaela could only suspect was Shockwave.

Starscream approached the two Decepticons who turned around and stared at Mikaela. Megatron chuckled before speaking.

"Ah, there you are. Human, this is Shockwave. He shall be examining you; he will tell when exactly you will transform into a Cybertronian."

Mikaela glanced at Shockwave. The Decepticon looked at her up and down with his single yellow optic. Mikaela blinked at him then turned back to Megatron.

"My name's Mikaela, got it? And this little examination better not hurt me or I'll have to deal with you guys myself."

The Decepticons all laughed. Mikaela simply smiled and nodded her head; the female expected this to happen. It was all part of her plan. Megatron calmed down from laughing then the Decepticon leader looked at Mikaela again.

"What makes you think you could defeat us Decepticons, puny human?"

Starscream and Shockwave had also calmed down to hear Mikaela's answer.

"I have an Allspark fragment inside of me. That means I'll be powerful enough to take all of you on once I become a Transformer."

Starscream and Shockwave remained silent but Megatron smirked.

"If you can do that, why don't you just go back to Earth right after?" the Decepticon leader asked.

There was a short pause before Mikaela spoke once more. "I have my reasons."

Megatron chuckled. The human had actually gotten his attention. It took a lot to stand up to three Decepticons in a helpless situation like she was in. She might be of more value than he thought. The Decepticon leader faced his second-in-command and his intel-bot.

"Starscream, place her on the examination table. Shockwave, make sure she is not hurt."

The two Decepticons nodded and they all went to the center of the room. Starscream then gently placed Mikaela on the table. The seeker then put on straps on both her wrists and on her legs. Though this didn't hurt Mikaela, it was still uncomfortable.

Shockwave began scanning her. He looked at her up and down. Supposedly, he was going to make a small cut on her arm to at least see if the fragment had largely affected her body but he had to follow his leader's orders. Instead, the intel-bot went to the computer and after pressing some keys on the control panel, the monitor showed Mikaela's body and a bunch of Cybertronian words.

"According to this, the fragment has already spread to most of her organs. By now her human heart should be turning into a Cybertronian spark. So her transformation should be complete within two to three Earth days."

Once the image on the monitor disappeared, Starscream took off Mikaela's straps. The Decepticons gathered around her. Megatron spoke first.

"It seems that my plan is going very well. The Autobots aren't even here to save you, human"

Mikaela glared at him. "I told you, my name's Mikaela."

"I'm beginning to like you. Not many stand up to me. And if they do, it is without good reason or just a foolish action." Megatron made a quick glance at Starscream before continuing. "Maybe it is a good idea that we are to be bonded. My army could be more disciplined."

Mikaela smirked. "Careful, I might just overthrow you."

The Decepticon leader chuckled. "Starscream, take her back to her cell."

The seeker nodded and picked up Mikaela again. Just as the doors were about to close and they were going into the hallway, Megatron spoke.

"I'll be seeing you, _Mikaela_."

With that the doors closed and Mikaela was once again alone with Starscream.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, cliffy! Don't forget to review. And if you have any ideas on how Mikaela should look as a Transformer, just PM me. Until next chap!


	10. Thoughts

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Again, still waiting for suggestions on Mikaela's Transformer body but the alt mode has been decided. Thanks go to RedViper for the suggestion! The link to the image is in my profile page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

The long hallway back to the prison cell, a Decepticon who wouldn't talk to her; Mikaela was left to her own thoughts. Like how she stood up against three Decepticons all on her own; that was a particularly good thought, at least it meant that she wouldn't get blasted to bits. And then there was what Megatron said; _If you can do that, why don't you just go back to Earth right after_? She didn't even have a good reply. She had said she had her reasons, but what exactly?

Starscream noticed Mikaela deep in thought. But there was no reason to bother her, having been in the same room with three Decepticons with no weapon, she could be in shock. Although, she _did _stand up to them, maybe she was regretting her actions.

"What? You're not going to start another pointless conversation?" Starscream asked.

Mikaela simply shook her head. "Look, it's been a long day, well, as close as a day can get in space; I just need to rest."

"You know, when I said you shouldn't show weakness, I didn't mean you should threaten to overthrow Megatron."

Mikaela looked up at Starscream and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you wanted to overthrow him too." The girl laughed.

Starscream looked around hoping no one heard what she said. When the seeker knew the coast was clear, he continued walking.

"If you're going to talk about that, at least keep your voice low." Starscream said.

Mikaela was still smiling. "Please, even the Autobots know you wanna be the leader."

"I suppose they see my superiority over Megatron." Starscream said with his head held high.

This earned a laugh from the female. The seeker had to admit, it's been a long time since he's heard genuine laughter from Mikaela; he actually missed it.

Seeing no reason to continue the topic, Mikaela fell silent. Fortunately, they had arrived at her prison cell just as she had stopped laughing. The seeker placed Mikaela inside her cell then punched in the code for the electronic bars to activate.

Just before Starscream left, he heard Mikaela's voice.

"Thanks."

The seeker turned to look at her. "For what?"

"For making me feel some joy after what I've been through. For a Decepticon, you've been a really good… _friend_" Mikaela said, smiling at the seeker.

Starscream nodded his head. "Well, don't get too comfortable, it's not over yet. Your transformation sequence hasn't even been completed."

After looking at Mikaela for a few more moments, the second-in-command left.

Mikaela knew what Starscream said was right. But at least now she knew that there was someone to help her through it. Just like that, Mikaela's anger to Starscream disappeared. She sat and leaned her head against one of the walls and she continued to smile until she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Megatron was in his throne room, looking out through a gaping hole in the Nemesis, he saw the planet Earth. He could only think of how puny and insignificant the humans were and why would the Autobots ever side with them. The Decepticon leader knew of only two humans who could stand up to him. Fortunately, one of them was on his side.

"_The Allspark chose it's host wisely. Perhaps this female will be of more use than I thought._" Megatron smirked to himself.

"You wanted to see me oh great leader?" Megatron turned around and saw Shockwave.

Megatron nodded his head and approached the intel-bot. "Yes, has Starscream brought the female to her cell yet?"

"Yes, Megatron. I saw him on my way here; the female was not with him."

"Very good, we'll need to monitor her on the progress of her transformation. Once it is done, I want her trained to be a warrior and the female and I shall be bonded." Megatron said, turning away to sit on his throne.

Shockwave was about to leave but he had one question to ask his leader.

"Forgive me, my leader but are you sure it is logical to bond with this female? What if she was serious about overthrowing you?"

Megatron looked at the intel-bot once more. Yes, he knew it was a different plan even for a tyrant like himself, but it was the best way to take over the universe and to defeat the Autobots. Especially since this human was particularly close with the Autobots.

"Do not question my methods, Shockwave. As for her 'threat', I am powerful enough to handle her." Megatron said.

"Of course, Megatron. I am sorry for questioning you."

Shockwave made a quick bow then left the throne room.

As Megatron sat on his throne, his thoughts went to the female, to Mikaela. She had his attention ever since the Decepticon leader knew that an Allspark fragment was in her. But now, after seeing how stubborn she is, although he originally wanted to bond with the female to gain more power, maybe there was still something more.

Megatron chuckled. "You have my full attention now, Mikaela Banes."

* * *

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter but I had to stop it there. Don't forget to review. More chapters to come!


	11. Trust

Author's Note: Inspiration just suddenly came so enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Starscream was looking out into space, smirking to himself. Everything was going well for the Decepticon second-in-command; he could see that Mikaela was slowly gaining his trust again and Megatron didn't seem suspicious about how the seeker was acting. Of course, Starscream didn't have a well thought out plan yet, but he just knew that Mikaela was the key to taking over the Decepticons. He just knew it.

There was only one thing wrong with his "plan", Megatron was starting to regard the girl as a useful ally. Something he thought that the Decepticon leader wasn't capable of doing. Manipulating, yes; but to actually regard the fleshling with her name, unheard of. If Starscream was going to do something, he had to do it fast. Shockwave had said that Mikaela's transformation would begin in a few Earth days. During that time, the seeker had to bring the girl to his side completely.

"Starscream" the seeker turned around and saw none other than the intel-bot.

"What is it?" the seeker was annoyed; he was rather enjoying the silence of space.

"Our leader has summoned both of us to his throne room. Although, he didn't tell me why."

"I wonder what our 'glorious leader' wants from us this time."

Starscream then walked alongside his Decepticon "comrade" to their leader's throne room. It was quiet before the intel-bot decided to speak.

"I checked on the human female before coming here. It seems that she has drifted into sleep; and by my observation, she is not in pain. I don't understand, when in my lab, it was clear that she was afraid even if she spoke against Megatron. What did you do?" Shockwave then glared at the seeker with his one optic.

Starscream didn't even think twice about how to respond to that. "Shockwave, you should know by now that I live up to the Decepticon name. I manipulated her. I simply made her think that joining our side would be the best decision she ever made in her insignificant life."

Shockwave sighed. "Yes, it's how you live up to that name that worries me. How can I be sure that you convince her to join the Decepticons and not to join you?"

The seeker smirked. "Then I suppose you'll only have to trust me."

Shockwave was about to talk back at the second-in-command but the two had already reached the door to Megatron's throne room. Once it opened, they saw their leader seated on his throne then the Decepticons approached him.

Shockwave bowed before his leader. Starscream did not intend on doing so but he saw Megatron glare at him and decided to follow the intel-bot.

"Rise, my Decepticons." Megatron ordered and they did so.

"Why have you called for us oh mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"It is about the girl again. I did not think it was wise to continue our conversation about her when she is around. That is why I have summoned for you two now." Megatron turned to Shockwave before speaking again.

"Do you have more information about her transformation sequence?"

The intel-bot shook his head. "Unfortunately, my equipment is not sufficient enough to know more about her transformation. And I do not know more about the Allspark merging with an organic; I didn't even think it was possible until she came along."

Megatron then turned to his second-in-command. "What about you? Surely the Autobots had gathered information on this, that's why she was with them on Earth when I arrived, was she not?"

That's when Starscream remembered what Ratchet had said. About how she would temporarily lose her memory as her body would adjust to a Cybertronian mind. How could he forget such valuable information? But should he say that to Megatron? If she knew nothing of what was going on around her, it would be easy to bring her to his side. But if it was Megatron she was to talk to first, he would take advantage of that opportunity as well.

On the other hand, if he told Megatron about this, he would only have Shockwave do something to her mind and put her in stasis mode. If she was locked in stasis mode, the intel-bot could perform some twisted experiment on her and might even find a way to clone the Allpsark within her, then they'd have no use for her and he'd have to figure out another way to overthrow Megatron. Although, he could use the cloned Allspark fragments as well.

Then, the seeker knew exactly what to say.

"Actually, I do recall the Autobot medic say something about how she would temporarily go into stasis and how this is a delicate stage in the transformation sequence. He said that she would have to be guarded and that no one should interfere with her while she is in stasis mode, it could harm both her and the Allspark fragment within her."

Megatron thought about this for a few moments before responding to Starscream. "Well then, when that time comes, I want you, Starscream, to guard her. She will be placed in my throne room to make sure that I will also be around when she is in stasis. And, no one would _dare_ approach her as long as I am there as well."

Starscream nodded his head. "Yes, a wise decision, Megatron. Once again, your brilliance has shown why you are truly leader of the Decepticons."

Megatron waved him off. "Enough with your babbling; now then, is there anymore information that I need to know?"

"Nothing else comes to mind." Starscream said.

"Very well; now that we have established that, I want you to bring the girl to me immediately; I wish to speak with her… alone."

"Of course, Megatron. I shall get her right away." the seeker then left.

Shockwave turned to his leader. "If I may speak so boldly, why is it that you wish to speak with her?"

Megatron didn't look at the intel-bot as he responded. "You didn't think I would believe every word that manipulative Starscream said, do you? I simply need to confirm if what he said was true. And I'll need the female for that."

"What if what she says is a lie as well?"

Megatron smirked. "Allspark fragment or not, I have ways for her to tell me the truth."

Shockwave said nothing else. He knew that his leader would get the answers he needed. There was a reason why he was the Decepticon leader.

The wait wasn't long. Soon, Starscream had arrived with Mikaela in his hand. She seemed tired but she didn't want to show it. She knew how to act around Decepticons, Megatron had to give her that. She was determined not to show any weakness.

Starscream approached his leader's throne and gently placed Mikaela on the cold floor. Even with her boots, Mikaela felt her feet go numb from how cold the floor was. It was space after all. But she made sure not to show it. Starscream told her not to show any weakness and that's exactly what she'll do.

She crossed her arms and glared at the Decepticon leader. "You better have a good reason for calling me here; I was actually able to rest a bit."

Megatron stood up from his throne, towering the female even more. "You'll need that rest. You see, Starscream has told me about your transformation's 'delicate' stage."

Mikaela glanced at the seeker before looking at the tyrant once more. "So what is it you plan on doing?"

Before Megatron replied, he ordered his Decepticons to leave. Shockwave left immediately but Starscream hesitated for a moment but eventually followed his leader's order.

Once they both left, Megatron continued. "Starscream had told me that you would be locked in stasis mode for a period of time. Is this true?"

Mikaela took a while before replying. She could tell that Starscream hadn't told him about how she'd temporarily lose her memory. She only hoped that she could keep the charade up without making Megatron too suspicious or giving him any clues.

"Yes, Ratchet said I'd have to be taken care of when that happens. If not, well something like me being captured by the Decepticons might happen, which _did _happen." Mikaela couldn't believe how confident she sounded.

Megatron smirked. "Hmph, I guess the Autobots don't stay true to their word."

"It wasn't them who let this happen. It was Starscream. He said that he'd…" Mikaela stopped. But she knew it was already too late.

"He'd what? It would be best if you continued speaking, human."

"He said that he'd be there if anybody, organic or Cybertronian, takes me away."

"Mikaela, you should have known that slagger was not to be trusted. It's not something we Decepticons normally do, especially with organics."

Mikaela sighed. "I thought he changed, but I guess I was wrong."

"But you know, once we are bonded, that will all change. You could be someone, you'd have more power than you'd ever imagine. Everyone will obey your every wish."

There it is again. Power. She was getting tired of hearing that word over and over again. Is there nothing else that the Decepticons cared about?

Mikaela maintained her composure and made sure she didn't show anymore weakness. "What makes you think I'd want power?"

Megatron went closer to the female; making her head rise even more. "Everyone wants power, Mikaela. They just don't show it, just like how you refuse to show any weakness when you are around me."

Mikaela gulped; she thought it was best to change the subject. "Whatever. Once I'm a Cybertronian, I'm getting outta here. There's no way I'm gonna bond with you. And you can't do anything to stop me."

Megatron chuckled. "You never gave me a clear answer to my question when we were in Shockwave's lab. What is on Earth for you to go back? Surely once you are a Cybertronian, you'll have to stay with the Autobots. Forced to stay in hiding, to be so close to the humans and all those you care about and yet you mustn't show them what you truly are."

Mikaela was starting to form tears in her eyes but she forced herself to stay calm. As much as she hated to admit it, Megatron was right. What was there for her to go back to? Sure, Sam and her dad could visit her from time to time but that was it. She'd have to stay in the NEST base for the rest of her life.

Not that she was considering it but if she joined the Decepticons, she'd be free to roam around the universe with no rules, no one holding her back. But she'd be hurting everyone back on Earth. The Autobots, Sam, her family, even Wheelie. What would they think of her of she came back to destroy the Earth? That wasn't a good reputation at all.

Mikaela faced the Decepticon leader and answered his question. "Like you said, everyone I care about is on Earth, sure I might not see them as much when I become something… different, but they'll still care for me and they'll protect me. So as soon as I transform, I'm leaving this awful place and the next time I see you, I'll turn you into scrap metal."

Megatron smirked at her."There's that attitude again. You have the makings of a great warrior and yet you decide to side with those pathetic Autobots when I am giving you a chance to use the best of your abilities in battle. "

"Then I'll use those abilities to destroy you." Mikaela said as she glared at him.

Megatron crouched so he could get a better look at his future-bonded. "You will soon regret everything you just told me."

With that, Megatron stood up and called for a drone to take Mikaela back to her cell. Before the door closed, he could see the expression on her face. An expression he knew only as _fear_.

The drone shoved Mikaela back into her cell. With all the trips she's been taking around the Nemesis, she memorized almost every hallway and every room in the spaceship. She'd need this knowledge to escape.

Mikaela heard footsteps coming towards her. She hoped it was only just another drone, but of course, it wasn't. It was Starscream.

Mikaela was the first to speak. "Why didn't you tell him about, you know, what exactly happens during my transformation." She had to be careful with the words she was using. You never know who'd be listening in to their conversation.

"That information is much too valuable for him to know. Besides, didn't I tell you that I'd help you during your transformation?"

Mikaela wanted to smile but after what he did to her, she still wasn't sure. "You did, but how do I know you'll stick to that promise?"

Starscream grinned. "You're just going to have to trust me."

That was it. That made Mikaela smile. If it weren't for the electronic bars, she'd hug the seeker already. She knew it was dangerous but right now, he was the only one she trusted. Mikaela was beginning to think there was someone she cared about that was not on Earth.

* * *

Author's Note: That must have been the longest chapter I have ever written! Don't forget to review! Ok then, until next chap!


	12. A Few Moments

Author's Note: Once again, a lot of inspiration for this fic which is why I'm already posting another chapter. And don't worry, Mikaela's on her way to becoming a Transformer! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Once the seeker left, Mikaela decided to squat down on the floor and rest. Her body had been aching more now but it was still bearable. She shouldn't let the other Decepticons see how much pain she was actually in; she didn't want to show any signs of weakness.

The only thing helping her was knowing that there was someone around who was with her and that made her feel better. She knew how risky it was to trust him but right now, he was the only one who showed any kindness towards her.

Mikaela sighed. "Please, don't upset me again, Starscream. I trust you so much now… Don't break that trust."

Mikaela felt another surge of pain run through her right arm. The transformation must be coming sooner than she thought. The girl remembered what Ratchet had said, how she'd forget her memories for a few hours. This scared her; it must be an awful feeling, not knowing about who you are and maybe even where you are. What was going to happen when the transformation would start? What if Megatron finds out that she had lost her memory? He could take advantage of her so easily and she wouldn't even fight him.

Then, the human female had an idea. It was a long-shot but she had to try it. Mikaela approached the electronic bars. She looked around until she found a Decepticon drone on the other side of the bars.

"Hey, you!" Mikaela yelled.

The drone hesitated but then looked at her. "What is it, insect?" it snarled.

"I order you to release me…_now_."

The drone laughed. "What makes you think I'll do that?"

Mikaela gulped before she replied. "Didn't you hear? I am Megatron's future… sparkmate and I don't think he'll like it that I'm being imprisoned here. Let me go now and I might not tell him that you were the one who allowed this to happen."

"Wait, you're the boss' new mate? In that case, I'm sorry about this ma'am. Please don't tell Megatron about this. Here, I'll let you go." The drone then pressed something on the control panel and just like that, the electronic bars deactivated.

Mikaela hesitated, but remained calm and left the cell. She turned to face the drone who was now kneeling down.

Mikaela smiled. "Thank you. And if you mention any of this to Megatron, I will tell him that it was all your fault. Got it?"

The drone nodded his head. "Do you want me to bring you to the Decepticon leader himself, ma'am?"

"No, don't. I think someone like me would know their way around the Nemesis. Oh, and before I forget, do you know where Starscream is?"

"I believe he is just out in the hallway. That slagger doesn't do anything around here anyways."

Mikaela nodded. "Right. Now, get back to your post, soldier."

The drone got up and saluted Mikaela as the human female left.

When Mikaela left the room and the door behind her was closed, she looked around for the seeker. She spotted him not too far from where she was and ran towards him.

Starscream was leaning on one of the walls when he heard footsteps from his left. The seeker's optics widened when he spotted the owner of those footsteps. He shook his head a few times thinking it was just his processor playing tricks on him, but he eventually gave in to reality.

"Mikaela? But how?" Starscream asked in a hush voice.

Once Mikaela was close to the seeker, she spoke. "Well, let's just say I learned a couple of things from you."

"What does that mean?" The seeker asked, annoyed.

Mikaela smiled. "I lied to that drone. I told him that I was Megatron's future sparkmate and that he wouldn't like it if I was locked up in there."

Starscream smirked. "All right, I admit that it was a very clever trick. But _why_ exactly did you do it!"

It took a while before Mikaela finally answered him. "I needed to see you, Starscream."

The seeker, for some reason, felt good when Mikaela had said that. If he was human, he would have even blushed at that moment. It was a good thing he didn't.

"Why did you need to see me?"

"Starscream, what happens when I lose my memory when the transformation sequence begins? What if Megatron finds out about this?"

Starscream could see how worried Mikaela was. "I told you already, didn't I? I'd protect you."

"How? You can't even stand up to Megatron."

"I have a plan. And I am positive that it'll work."

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. "What's the plan then?"

Starscream made sure that they were alone before he continued. "You'll have to be in stasis mode until your memory comes back."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"For sure, Shockwave will have already placed you into stasis mode once your transformation begins, once you show more signs of the process starting, he'll inject you with something and before you know it, you'll already be in stasis mode."

Mikaela was still not convinced. "What if I wake up and start saying stuff like: Hey, where am I?"

"Stasis mode lasts for more than an hour, your memory should return by then."

"It comes back after 5 hours, Starscream. Are you sure it'll last that long?"

"I'll be the one guarding you, Mikaela. If you even start to move your head, I'll think of a plan."

Mikaela nodded her head. "All right then. I guess I'm just gonna have to trust you."

Starscream caught Mikaela and lifted her up to his face. "I will protect you, Mikaela. You can count on me."

The female smiled. Being here, alone with the seeker in the hallway, reminded her of the times when they were alone together in the hangar back in the NEST base. Right now, she wanted to remember everything she possibly could because it wasn't long until she'd forget them. Although they would come back, it was her last time to remember them as a human.

Starscream saw Mikaela, just staring into space. He had a feeling that she just needed time to think; Starscream set her on his shoulder and the two just sat there together. The seeker didn't want that moment to end; it was nice, just staying there with a human he didn't despise.

But Starscream snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mikaela's voice.

"Starscream, what happens once I become Cybertronian? I wanna go back to Earth but, will you come with me?"

"I don't know, Mikaela. What if you can't go back?"

"That's why I want you to come back with me. You'll help me out. You said you'd protect me."

Starscream dropped his head. He thought about this for a few moments. But the seeker already knew what to do. Once Mikaela's sequence began, he'd sneak her away from Megatron and he'd get the Allspark's energy for himself. It was a brilliant plan. The only thing wrong was what would he do with Mikaela after he got the energy from her. But it didn't matter, she would be…useless. Again, a perfect plan.

The seeker lifted his head and turned to face Mikaela but he saw the female clutching her sides. He could tell that she was in pain; which meant that the transformation was already starting. Without a second thought, Starscream made his way to Shockwave's lab, carrying Mikaela in his hand.

Mikaela felt even more surges going through her body, her sides were stinging, her head was aching and sometimes, she felt jolts of electricity. At that point, she didn't care if she showed weakness, she cared if somebody would just make the pain go away.

Starscream had soon reached Shockwave's lab. He immediately set Mikaela on the examination table. She was still in pain. The seeker could actually see her skin turning into metal.

"It already started?" Shockwave asked as he entered, startled to see Starscream and the human female inside.

"Yes, I heard her shouting from her cell and rushed over." Starscream explained, not bothering to look at the intel-bot. He was still looking at Mikaela.

"I'll go tell Megatron. Stay here and guard." Shockwave said and he quickly left.

Starscream examined Mikaela's face. Some of the flesh had already been replaced with metal. He couldn't tell how much pain Mikaela was going through but it must have been a lot.

Even though she was hurting, Mikaela reached for Starscream's hand. The seeker saw her and gripped her hand with his.

Mikaela bit her lip before talking. "Don't leave me." Her voice was so soft but the seeker understood.

"I'll stay here, Mikaela. Don't worry."

Starscream saw the tears flowing from her eyes as she smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you're the one who's here to see me as a human before I turn into a Transformer."

Starscream kept his grip on her hand. But the seeker didn't say anything. He didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily, Mikaela was still the one who spoke.

"Starscream… I love you."

Before the seeker could respond, Shockwave and Megatron entered. The former approached Mikaela then injected her with something. Soon, Mikaela was unconscious and soon, she'd be in stasis mode. The last thing she saw was Starscream gazing at her, lost for words.

The seeker had to let go of her hand once Shockwave injected her, he knew the intel-bot had to make sure that her transformation sequence would go on smoothly and with no interruptions. Starscream simply waited in the corner, still thinking about what Mikaela had said. It could possibly be the last words she said before she turned into a Cybertronian. And those words were meant for him.

"Did she say anything before Shockwave and I came in?" Megatron asked which snapped Starscream out of his thoughts.

Starscream glanced back at Mikaela before looking at his leader. "…Nothing important."

* * *

Author's Note: And the transformation begins. Mikaela's Transformer body will be shown either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Awww, wasn't this chapter so sweet? Don't for get to review! Until next chap!


	13. An Opportunity

Author's Note: Here goes. I'll do what I can when I describe Mikaela. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

5 Earth hours.

Once Shockwave had strapped Mikaela on the examination table, Starscream timed it; five hours. That's how long he had to get Mikaela out of that table, out of the Nemesis, and find a way to harness the Allspark's power. He was the great Starscream, he could do it.

Starscream had wanted to remain in Shockwave's lab and guard Mikaela while the transformation was happening but Shockwave had just shoved him out the door, because the intel-bot didn't want any "annoyances" around. Even Megatron was sent out. Shockwave almost regretted asking the Decepticon leader to leave, fearing the consequences but the tyrant left with only a snarl, much to the relief of Shockwave.

Now, the seeker was simply waiting outside the lab, by the door. It was the closest he could get to Mikaela at that moment. And when an opportunity arises when he could get her, he had to be there right away.

Starscream was as focused as ever; he had only one shot at this and he wasn't going to let go of it. There was only one thing distracting the seeker; the words Mikaela had said to him before she went unconscious. It kept on replaying in his processor.

_Starscream… I love you._

Those three words, he didn't think much about it until that moment. The seeker thought that Mikaela was just delusional from all the pain she was in. Yes, that must have been it. Why else would she have said that? He didn't do anything that would make her actually love him… did he?

"_Gah! Why did she even have to say that? But I cannot let that distract me. I shall simply ask her when her memory comes back. I can't let those three words cloud my thoughts. No distraction. But why do I keep thinking about it?" _the seeker thought.

Starscream was about to blast the wall out of frustration but the seeker came to a halt when Shockwave exited the lab. Starscream let his arm fall to his side and faced the intel-bot.

"How is she? What happening?" The seeker asked, rather quickly.

"She's still in stasis mode. Her expression is softening which means that the pain must be subsiding. Now if you would step aside, I must speak with Megatron."

"Somebody should watch her, you know, just in case."

Shockwave shook his head, "No, I can't risk anyone getting close to her right now. She is giving off allspark energy that could take you offline. Even I had to keep my distance. But no need to worry, it will wear off momentarily."

Shockwave then walked away but the seeker followed him to the throne room.

"What exactly is happening to her?" Starscream asked, keeping up with Shockwave.

"I do not wish to repeat myself which is why I will say everything once we have all gathered."

Seeing no need to reply to a very stressed out Shockwave, Starscream just followed him to the throne room, quietly.

Once they arrived, the two Decepticons approached their leader and knelt before him.

"Rise, Decepticons. What is it you wish to say?" Megatron asked as the other two Decepticons stood up.

Shockwave was the one who spoke. "Well, from what I have observed, right now, the human female-soon-to-be-a-Cybertronian is giving off allspark energy. This may sound like a tremendous amount of power but it's not. It is very dangerous and cannot be contained. It will also last for only a while."

"Anything else?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid Mikaela will have to stay in my lab until further notice. I need to make sure that she is not harmed and that these allspark surges do not happen again."

"Very well." Megatron turned to his second-in-command before continuing. "Starsream, whenever Shockwave is not in his lab, you shall be there to guard the female. Make sure she is not hurt and if anything happens, call Shockwave immediately."

Starscream nodded his head. "Another excellent strategy oh glorious leader."

"Is that all, Shockwave?" Megatron asked.

"Yes. Everything else is going smoothly. I will make sure to update you if anything else occurs while she is in stasis mode."

After a long pause, Starscream spoke. "How long do you think she will be in stasis mode?"

The intel-bot shrugged. "I cannot say for sure but maybe a couple of Earth hours."

It was Megatron who spoke next. "If there is nothing else, is it all right to see the female now, Shockwave?"

"I believe so. But we should still be alert."

And with that, the three Decepticons left and proceeded to Shockwave's lab.

There, they saw Mikaela, still on the examination table but she was no longer struggling in pain. And, she was not the same female they saw when they left Shockwave's lab earlier.

Starscream approached her slowly. He was actually very curious to see what she would look like as a Cybertronian but he didn't want to look like a fool in front of the others. As Starscream approached her, he saw that her whole body was now metal.

It was when he got closer that the seeker got startled. Mikaela was mostly covered deep red and dark silver in color. Her feet until her waist were all silver in color with some red on her thighs. Her waist was also red in color. Her stomach was silver. He hesitated to examine her chest plate but did so anyway. It was deep red in color and even as a Cybertronian, she could attract any bot. Her fingers were now sharp talons and her face plate was silver. Her helmet was mostly red with thin silver lines on either side. She was a little skinny but she was femme, of course. Her eyes, rather, her optics were still closed so he didn't know what they look liked but he knew this:

"_She's… beautiful." _the seeker thought.

And it was after he was done examining her features that he noticed a blue glow emanating from her processor. It must have been her mind adjusting to a Cybertronian one. Starscream remembered the five hours that he had and now it was down to 3 hours and 39 minutes. He needed a distraction to get Mikaela and he needed one fast.

He looked around for anything that could help but he came to an abrupt stop when his optics fell on his leader. It seemed that he was as focused on Mikaela more than ever. Megatron did not take his gaze off of her ever since he entered.

Even Shockwave, who was busy running around the lab, would take a quick glance at the newly turned Cybertonian-Mikaela whenever he could.

Starscream tightened his fists but he didn't know why he did that. Maybe because he was worried that they'd never leave her alone becasue of her new apperance and if that happened, he couldn't take her away and harness the Allspark energy for himself. Yes, that must have been it.

"You know, for someone that was once a human female, she is... a beautiful femme." Megatron said which snapped Starscream out of his thoughts.

Starscream sighed in annoyance. "Yes, indeed she is worthy of being bonded to you, oh mighty Megatron."

The Decepticon leader didn't even mind the obvious sarcasm in the seeker's sentence. He was too busy admiring his future bonded. Indeed, she was beautiful and she had an attitude unlike any other femme he had met. There was just something about her that intrigued him. Something that... attracted the tyrant to her.

"Megatron! There are some unknown beings approaching the Nemesis. Shall I have the defense system blast them away?" Shockwave asked.

Megatron, after shaking those thoughts away, turned to look at the intel-bot. "No, I want to see for myself who would be foolish enough to approach Decepticon territory. Starscream, guard the femme. Shockwave, you're with me."

Once Megatron and Shockwave had left, Starscream looked at Mikaela once more. This was his chance. Depending on who the intruders were, he would get her out of here. If it were some random space craft floating about, Megatron would simply blast it and come back; not much time there. However, if the intruders had weapons, then the Decepticon leader would be occupied for a while and, being a seeker, Starscream could fly her away from the Nemesis and with amazing speed.

Once he planned everything out, his thoughts went back to those three words. His gaze softened as he thought of this.

"What made you say that, Mikaela? WHY did you say that?" Starscream asked though he knew there would be no response.

The seeker smirked. "I've gone through a lot because of you. I hope you're worth it."

Starscream remembered what she looked like as a human. He remembered her smile and her laugh. He wanted to hear her voice again. Mikaela was the only one who understood him and the one he could talk to without being yelled at; that is, when she isn't mad at him.

Starscream was about to touch her cheek when the lab doors opened. He retracted his hand and faced the bot who had entered. It was a drone. And it looked exhausted.

"What is it?" Starscream asked, annoyed.

"The intruders… Megatron needs every Decepticon in his throne room."

Starscream chuckled. "What? Too much for our leader or this intruder is so beneath him that he needs an underling to crush it?"

The drone shook his head. "The intruders… It's… It's the Autobots."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chap. I hope Mikaela's Transformer body is all right. Ok, until next chap!


	14. The Promise

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys like Mikaela's Transformer body! And to answer RedViper's question, no, I won't be giving her a new name cuz everyone knows her as Mikaela :D. Enjoy the new chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

It hit him like Megatron's fusion cannon. It was a PERFECT time to carry out his plan. Knowing Megatron, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to battle Prime. And the slagger would ignore everyone else who was battling.

"I'll be there momentarily. You go ahead." Starscream ordered.

The drone nodded his head at his superior and ran out of the lab.

Starscream faced Mikaela once more. The seeker remembered what Shockwave had said, how the allspark surges would comeback; but this could be his only chance and he wasn't going to let it slip by. The seeker approached the control panel and typed something to release the restraints on Mikaela. It was strange actually, why Shockwave had even bothered to put restraints on her. She obviously couldn't do anything. The seeker decided to ignore it and went back to Mikaela as soon as the restraints were off.

The second-in-command paused for a moment. He hadn't actually thought about _where_ he was supposed to go with Mikaela. He couldn't go to Earth, that was for sure; the Autobots and their fleshling allies would simply trace his energy signature and that would be it. And if he were to go to some remote planet or an asteroid somewhere, he wouldn't have the tools necessary to obtain the shard. So, Starscream decided to do it in the lab. The other Decepticons would be occupied with the battle going on.

A smirk spread across the seeker's face but it quickly disappeared. As he gazed down at the very vulnerable Mikaela, he just couldn't do it. For some reason, something inside of him was saying that this wasn't right; Mikaela didn't deserve this.

Starscream snarled; he couldn't do it. All that careful planning wasted. And why? Because he had allowed the human-turned-Cybertronian to get to him. Starscream had promised to take care of her while she was in that current state and he couldn't break that promise. 3 hours and 17 minutes; that's how much longer the seeker had to wait.

"Consider yourself lucky, Mikaela. You have proven yourself valuable and for that, I shall let you live." Starscream continued. "And, I promised to protect you." the seeker's last sentence was barely audible.

It was silent after that. Starscream decided not to continue with his plan. Instead, he was standing by Mikaela's still body, waiting for her to come out of stasis mode. Outside the lab, Starscream could hear missiles being launched, guns firing, shouts from both Autobots and Decepticons. He would often glance at the door, making sure that there would be no one to interrupt Mikaela's transformation. There would be the occasional drone or two, telling the seeker that he was needed in battle but Starscream simply waved them off and said that he had orders to guard the female. Being a superior officer, the drones would nod their heads and leave right away.

Starscream didn't even feel tired or bored. He was contented watching Mikaela. The seeker knew that at least one twitch would mean that she was coming out of stasis mode which is why he stared at her intently.

32 minutes left.

That was the time remaining when the lab's doors blew open. Starscream immediately turned around to see who had caused the explosion. It was the Autobot medic, Ratchet.

Starscream glared at the intruder. "You are a fool to come here."

Ratchet approached the Decepticon carefully. "You're the fool! You were the one who brought Mikaela to this place. And now look at her." Ratchet glanced at Mikaela before continuing. "She should be on Earth; we have to monitor her from there where it's safe."

"I won't let you take her. She is useful to the Decepticon cause. Besides, who says it isn't safe here?"

"Right, like a destroyed spaceship floating in space with a battle going on is safe."

Starscream sighed, annoyed. "Are you done talking, Autobot? My patience grows thin."

Ratchet drew out his weapon. "Give back Mikaela. I won't allow you to hurt her."

The seeker took out his weapon as well and fired at the Autobot medic. Ratchet anticipated the attack and was able to dodge at the last second. He fired at the Decepticon but Starscream was too fast. Starscream ran towards his enemy and took him head-on. The seeker punched the medic on the face but Ratchet followed it up with a kick to the seeker's chest.

"Give it up, Autobot. She's staying here." Starscream said as he pushed Ratchet away.

The medic-bot fired his weapon which hit the seeker's leg before he spoke. "She repaired you and this is how you thank her? By taking her away from everyone she cares about?"

Starscream stared at his leg which Ratchet had shot at. It wasn't that bad; a few scorch marks but it would heal eventually. The second-in-command focused on his enemy once more.

"I am a Decepticon. Why should I thank her for fixing me? It was her choice to do so."

The talking stopped after that. Both Autobot and Decepticon continued the assault but they made sure not to hit Mikaela.

It didn't last any longer though. The two grappled each other and, while Ratchet was struggling, Starscream took out his weapon and blasted the medic-bot right at his chest. Ratchet soon fell to the floor and his optics flickered off.

Starscream took one last look at his foe. The damage should keep him offline long enough for Mikaela to gain her memories back. The seeker returned to Mikaela's side. Since he had just finished battling an Autobot, it took Starscream time to register what he was had just seen

Mikaela's arm had moved.

It was only a flinch but that meant that she was coming out of stasis mode. Starscream was still too weak from battle. There was nothing that he could do. The seeker simply watched as her eyes- her optics opened and for the first time, Starscream saw her piercing blue optics.

Mikaela slowly got up. The first thing she saw was another being staring at her with wide optics. And he looked badly injured.

"Hello. Who are you?"

Starscream frowned. He forgot about that. There was about 19 minutes left. Oh well, might as well talk, nothing else to do.

"I'm Starscream."

Mikaela smiled. "Hey, Starscream."

That smile. Even with a Cybertronian body, he recognized that smile as Mikaela's. And her voice, it hadn't changed at all. She was still Mikaela.

Mikaela's yell snapped him out of his thoughts. "Who… who's that on the floor?"

Starscream glanced at the still offline Ratchet then back at Mikaela. Since she wasn't herself, he could say anything he wanted without any suspicion.

"He tried to take you away by force. Luckily, I was here to protect you."

"Is that why you're leg is wounded? Because you protected me?"

"Yes, but it's not a serious injury. It can be easily fixed."

Mikaela nodded her head before asking something else. "Why did you protect me? Am I your girlfriend or something?"

Starscream had learned the human language and he knew what the term "girlfriend" meant. The seeker quickly shook his head. "No, no, no, no. We're more like… allies, so to speak"

"Then thanks for helping me, Starscream. But why was that guy trying to take me?"

"It's because you are very important to them. He has allies as well, they are outside battling."

Mikaela was startled by this. "A battle? Over me? So like, if you're here in this room with me that must mean that you're the leader since you were given this important task."

Starscream raised his head at this. In his processor, he wondered if Mikaela would remember all of this later on. He couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she found out that at one point, she thought that he was actually leader of the Decepticons. Yes, he was going to enjoy these few moments.

"Of course. I am the most powerful which is why he fell before me." Starscream said, gesturing towards Ratchet.

"Wow. I guess you must be really something." Mikaela said with a smile on her face.

Starscream then went on and on about his other battles. He stretched the truth sometimes. Like, how he defeated Megatron in a battle over who'd be the leader and how Megatron cowered in fear before him; minor adjustments really.

Mikaela listened intently to his stories. They seemed very interesting. "That's a lot of power, Starscream."

"Yes it is. But I try not to brag about it."

It was silent for a few moments before Mikaela spoke once more. "Why am I your ally?"

"I told you, you're important. You are valuable Mikaela."

"I don't _feel _that important."

Starscream stared at her, smirk on his face. "Trust me. You are."

There was another explosion. Starscream was sent flying towards the control panel. Sparks were flying, pieces of the monitor falling all over the lab. The seeker looked around for Mikaela. She was sitting on the examination table. Her optics were staring into space. That was when Starscream realized that time was up. Her memories must be rushing back.

Starscream wanted to get to her, but he was too badly damaged now. The explosion had caused his already damaged leg to be completely immobile. His right arm had scorch marks everywhere. Right now, he could only look at Mikaela who was right in front of him. But he was fighting the urge to go into stasis mode.

The seeker blinked a few times until he saw Mikaela shake her head. She was looking at her surroundings, then she looked at her own body. He could see the shock on her face. But before Mikaela could get the feeling that her body was now Cybertronian, she saw Starscream from the corner of her eye, he was badly damaged.

Starscream heard her shouting his name but he was going in and out of stasis mode. Before his optics flickered off, the last thing he saw was Mikaela making her way to him and Bumblebee pulling her away.

At least, for the time she was in stasis mode and was completely vulnerable, Starscream had been there to protect her.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't forget to review! Ok, until next chap!


	15. Thanks

Author's Note: Enjoy the next chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

She was going home.

After Bumblebee had pulled her out of the lab, Mikaela had seen how hard the Autobots had fought to get her. She saw offline drones on the floor, and to her surprise, a badly damaged Shockwave ordering other drones around. She didn't get to see Megatron though, since Bumblebee had taken her to the spaceship right away. Mikaela sat at one corner of the spaceship, she was alone, Bee had left to get the others; especially Ratchet.

Mikaela stared at her new body. While she was still human, she imagined what she'd look like as a Cybertronian, but this was completely different. Mikaela was having a hard time coping with all of it. She wanted to cry but there were no tears, she wanted to feel the warmth of her skin but she only felt metal. She wanted to hear the beating of her heart but instead she heard the whir of a spark.

Mikaela sighed. She needed someone to talk to. She wanted someone to tell her everything's going to be alright. That's when she remembered something. Her memories when she was adjusting to a Cybertronian mind just came to her. Mikaela remembered Starscream and the stories he made; and she knew that they were mostly lies. But he had been there for her. She had to have a talk with the seeker once they saw each other again. That is, _if _they saw each other again. Mikaela had a feeling that the Autobots weren't letting her go out into space again and Starscream would be held up in the Nemesis for a while since he let both the Allspark fragment and Megatron's future bonded get away. The Decepticon leader wouldn't take that lightly.

"Mikaela?" the femme looked up. She hadn't noticed any one enter.

It was Optimus.

Mikaela stood up this time. She was still shorter than the Autobot leader, but only by a few inches. Optimus looked at her and gripped her shoulder.

"Do you need to be alone? Or do you need to talk?" he said in that calm voice of his.

Mikaela had to smile. Optimus didn't say anything like, "Are you alright?" but instead he asked the one question she needed to hear.

She hugged the Autobot leader who was startled at first but returned the embrace. "We're here now, Mikaela. You don't need to worry anymore."

She didn't let go yet. "Thanks guys. I knew you'd come for me."

"We wouldn't leave you out here alone."

Once they Mikaela broke the embrace and took a deep breath, she looked at Optimus once more; serious this time.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"We simply tracked down the fragment's energy signature. It is still the allspark of course, the energy that radiates from it would be easy to follow also considering the fact that you were with two Decepticons as you were taken away."

"…Where's Ratchet?"

Optimus hesitated before answering. "He'll be fine. He's had a great deal of damage but nothing that can't be repaired."

"That's good to hear. What about Megatron? Shouldn't he come after us or something?"

"Ironhide rigged an explosive so we could rescue you. The Decepticons should have their own problems now and we are already on our way back to Earth."

Mikaela smiled once more. "I really appreciate all of this."

"It is nothing, Mikaela. Now I suggest you get some rest. It should be a while before we get back to Earth."

Mikaela hugged the Autobot leader once more before walking off to go check on the other Autobots. Maybe it would take her mind off of what she had become. And she wanted to thank the others as well. She noticed that the spaceship was actually huge. Like it was meant for Cybertonians; maybe they still had hope that they'd be able to return to Cybertron one day or maybe they had built it just to rescue her.

She spotted Ratchet as she walked but the medic-bot was in no condition to talk. His optics were off and there was a lot of damage on his chest. She saw the scorch marks on him and knew that if the assault on him had continued, his spark could have been have been badly damaged as well. Mikaela mouthed a thank you to him before leaving him alone.

Then, she saw Ironhide heading her way. The two came to a stop as they approached one another. Mikaela didn't talk much too Ironhide. Showing off his cannons didn't leave that good of a first impression on her. Nevertheless, she still owed him her safety.

Mikaela smiled and nodded at the weapons specialist. "I heard that you're the one who rigged the spaceship to blow up or something. Thanks Ironhide."

Ironhide waved her off. "Well you have the Allspark fragment inside of you, don't you? We wouldn't want Megatron taking advantage of that."

As Ironhide walked away, he came to a stop and called for Mikaela. The femme turned around to see him.

"Good to see that fragger didn't do anything to you, Mikaela." And the weapons specialist then continued walking.

The next Autobot Mikaela saw was Bumblebee. He too had a few scratches on his armor but it wasn't anything serious. The yellow Autobot was simply walking around; Mikaela could tell that he was getting really bored.

Which is why he perked up when he saw her. "Hey Mikaela. Good to see you NOT in Decepticon territiory."

"Yeah well, I'll try to be careful next time." The two laughed before Mikaela continued. "Hey, Bee, thanks for rescuing me and all that."

"It was nothing, Mikaela. Besides, I kind of owed you when you helped me back at Mission City when my leg was damaged. Consider us even now."

"Ok, even it is."

"But that doesn't mean I'll stop protecting you."

Mikaela laughed. "I kinda figured that out."

There was a moment of silence before Bumblebee spoke again. "If you don't mind me asking, Mikaela; why did you want to rush to Starscream's aid when he fell? You see, I heard you yell his name and I saw you trying to get to him."

Mikaela thought about what her reply would be. Would he really believe her if she said that he had helped her while she was in the Nemesis? But then again, it was Bee. Mikaela trusted him and knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, Bee. While I was with the Decepticons, they all treated me like I was a prisoner which I was I guess but Starscream didn't. He was the one I'd talk to while I was there. He made me feel… _safe_.

"You don't think it's some kind of plan to gain your trust and get the fragment for himself?"

Mikaela shook her head. "At times yeah I did think that but I'm not really sure, something tells me that if he had a plan, he would have already done it."

"If that is what you think Mikaela then I will not say anything else. You're entitled to your opinion."

"Thanks Bumblebee. I needed to hear that, you know, even if you don't believe me."

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you. I mean, you could be right about Starscream, he was in a lab with you after all and he didn't do anything."

Mikaela's mood lit up. She hadn't realized that. Bumblebee was right. There were tools in that lab, she had seen them. And Starscream could've flown away at anytime, he was a very fast jet and the Autobots attacking was the perfect distraction. And the seeker didn't do anything. Instead, he had stayed with her the whole time; just waiting for her to wake up.

She knew she wouldn't regret saying those three words to him.

Mikaela turned to face Bumblebee. "You think Starscream actually does care about me?"

The yellow Autobot shrugged. "I can't say for sure. Anyway, why don't you take it easy now? Stay here and I'll go check on Optimus. I wanna see how close we are to Earth now. I just gotta go out and racing around again."

Mikaela laughed as walked away. Once she could no longer see his figure, she looked out of one of the windows of the room. She saw nothing but stars and the occasional asteroid. She couldn't help but think about Starscream again. Yes, she had said the she loved him, but she never did get to hear his answer to that. She still hoped she'd get the chance to. After what had happened, she hoped that Megatron didn't punish the seeker too much.

"Thanks Starscream. For once since I've seen you, you faced a battle head on; no more flying all over the place."

* * *

Author's Note: Next up, we'll see what's in store for Starscream. Don't forget to review! Until next chap!


	16. The New Plan

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, busy with school and all. Anyways, here's the next chapter! And to those wondering if the other bots will appear, well, you'll just have to wait and see :D.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"Heh, why am I not surpised? I should have expected you to fail again, fragger." Megatron's voice echoed through out the lab.

Of course he was mad; he had the right to be mad… no, _furious _at the seeker for allowing the Autobots to take her away under his watch. The Decepticon leader should've known that it would end up like that: with no Allspark. And to top it all off, the Autobots had attacked them in their own spaceship and had gotten away so easily.

Megatron continued to glare at the seeker who was still sitting on the examination table. Starscream wasn't tied down or anything; he could have hit Megatron if he wanted to but he was still weak from the explosion and of course, no Decepticon in their right mind would hit the tyrant.

Shockwave had begun repairs on the seeker's legs and arms moments after the Autobots had left and after he had repaired himself; he had a score to settle with the yellow Autobot. And now, even with his highly advanced intelligence, the tools wouldn't do much in repairing the seeker. Once Megatron had entered the lab Shockwave had halted all his repairs.

Starscream could do nothing now but look at his leader and take whatever punishment the tyrant had for him.

"How did she get away, Starscream?" Megatron asked, with his fist now threatening to hit the second-in-command.

Starscream avoided optic contact with his leader as he replied. "Isn't it obvious? The Autobots took her."

"But weren't you in this very lab with her as the battle took place!" It was only a matter of time before Megatron got his fusion cannon ready.

"Yes, master. But, you saw the explosion. And I was busy taking care of one of the Autobots; the one named Ratchet."

"Do you think I care about who you took out! I ordered you to guard the girl and you couldn't even do that. And now, our source of energy and power is gone! And it's because of YOUR insubordination!" the Deception leader punched Starscream on the face then he threw him down on the cold metal floor then stomped on the seeker's damaged leg.

Once Megatron was done, Starscream slowly got back up on the examination table and turned to face the Decepticon leader. "Forgive me, master. Why don't I go look for the girl again? Knowing the Autobots, they would have brought her back to their base on Earth."

It took a while before Megatron spoke once more. "…Very well, I shall grant you your request. But you go alone. I will send more Decepticons once you have the girl with you and only then can you make me contact with the Nemesis."

"But Megatron, you don't expect me to take on the Autobots on my own, do you?"

"That's EXACTLY what I expect. You'll be like a…decoy. The Autobots will no doubt be expecting an attack from us and they'll be prepared. I'll send you in first and see how well prepared they really are."

Starscream hesitated but nodded his head eventually. "When is my departure?"

"Shockwave shall do the necessary repairs. Once he's done, you leave."

"Of course Megatron."

The tyrant then exited the lab.

Once Starscream saw the doors close, he spoke.

"Hmph, that fragger. He made the right decision sending me to Earth and not some drone."

Shockwave already began his repairs. "But he is sending you alone. Logically, that would severely limit your chance of getting the girl."

"You may have a point, Shockwave, but sometimes force is not the way to get what you want. Remember, Decepticons are the masters at deception."

Shockwave sighed, irritated. "Yes, and we all know that when it comes to deception, you are an expert."

There was a long silence before Starscream spoke again. "Do you think that Megatron actually _cares _for Mik- the female?"

Shockwave was finished repairing the seeker's leg and had now began repairs on the arm. "It seems highly illogical. Megatron only needs her for the Allspark. I'm sure once his plan had been accomplished, he'd toss her aside like scrap metal."

Starscream resisted the urge to punch the intel-bot in the face. "You're right. That sounds like something our great leader would do."

Once the repairs were done, Shockwave had contacted Megatron to tell him that Starscream was ready for his mission. In a few moments, the tyrant came back inside the lab. He glared at the second-in-command as he walked by him then turned to face Shockwave.

"All set? Even if Starscream has done much damage, we still need someone to go to Earth in good condition."

Shockwave nodded his head. "Yes my liege. I have done what I could given these… _mediocre_ tools I have to work with."

"Very well then." Megatron turned to face the seeker once more who was now standing up.

"Leave now, Starscream. Make sure you get the girl."

Starscream bowed in front of his leader then spoke. "Yes, my master." With that, the second-in-command left the lab and flew to Earth.

Megatron faced Shockwave once more. "Establish a comlink with Soundwave now."

The intel-bot started typing on the keyboard. There was some static but then they could hear Soundwave's voice clearly.

"Soundwave." Megatron said.

"Yes, great leader?"

"I want you to monitor the Autobots base at all times. Once you get a visual of Starscream, stay on his trail. I want to see if that insubordinate does anything stupid."

"Of course, Megatron. I shall contact you if something suspicious happens. Soundwave out."

The comlink ended.

Shockwave turned to face his leader. "I know Starscream is not one to be trusted but I must ask, why do we have to keep track of him on Earth?"

"Something tells me that Starscream wants something from the girl as well. And of course, I will not allow him to steal something that should be rightfully mine. Make sure to tell me any news Soundwave has to tell, no matter how insignificant it may seem."

"Yes, Megatron."

The tyrant smirked. "Even if Starscream were to be taken down by the Autobots, they would already be weak and that would make getting the girl easier. And if Starscream gets the girl, it means less trouble for us. Either way, Mikaela Banes _will _be with the Decepticons."

* * *

Starscream had landed a few miles away from the base. He had a feeling that at this distance, the Autobots would easily track down his energy signature. But there was no turning back now. All that he had to do was find Mikaela.

And luckily for him, just a few steps away from where he was now, Mikaela there. Just standing and looking at the base in front of her. It seemed as though that she was alone.

Starscream had hoped that she wouldn't notice him just yet, but of course, that wasn't the case. Mikaela turned around and began to walk but stopped when she saw the seeker right in front of her.

There was a long pause between the two. It was getting a little awkward so Starscream said the one thing that he could think of considering their situation.

"…Hey, Mikaela. It's been a while."

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, please don't forget to review. Until next chap!


	17. The Urge

Author's Note: I'm baaaaack! I know, super long update and I just happened to update this fic on the week of DOTM xp. And don't worry, I WILL finish this fic. So anyways, concerning some stuff in this fic, Soundwave is still hovering in space in his satellite form. And I'll be introducing Mikaela's alt form in this chap. The link to the pic of her alt form is in my profile. The colors are different though. Ok, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Starscream stood very still and braced himself.

The seeker was expecting Mikaela to yell for the Autobots to come and rescue her. That, or she'd kick him in the faceplate. There was no telling what a girl like Mikaela, whom now with the power of the Allspark, was capable of doing.

He waited…

And waited…

Was she still thinking of some way to punish him for bringing her onto the Nemesis?

Then Mikaela hugged him as tight as she could.

Not the reaction Starscream expected but it was better than what he thought she would have done to him. At least he was still online…so far.

Mikaela pulled away, but only a little, enough for her to face Starscream. She still held him. It was weird, seeing the seeker like this. Before, he used to tower over her and it gave her neck cramps just to look up and see his face. Now, she was only a few feet shorter than him; but it was a good kind of weird. It felt better.

Mikaela couldn't help but smile. She had only seen Starscream recently while they were still on the Nemesis and seeing him again made her feel happy and… _safe_. Of course, she felt safe with the Autobots but it just felt better with him. "Thank you. You know, for keeping me safe while I was unconscious." she said with a smile still on her faceplate.

"Please, Mikaela. It was nothing; easy for someone like me." Starscream smirked.

Mikaela's smile turned into a smirk as well. "Yeah, well, you ARE the Decepticon leader. Tell me again how you beat Megatron."

The seeker frowned and looked at her."…You remember that?"

Mikaela wanted to laugh. "Yes, and I CAN'T believe I fell for it. Come on! Like Megatron would really put you in charge or you'd actually beat him up."

Starscream crossed his arms. "Megatron may be leader now but soon I shall defeat him and-"

"Take over the Decepticons, yeah I heard it before, Starscream." Mikaela cut him off then let go of him. Why is it that whenever they talked about or even simply mentioned Megatron, Starscream would say some speech about how much better he was then the Decepticon leader?

Starscream glared at her but then softened his gaze. Yes, she had interrupted his rant but he still had a mission to complete and it wouldn't be long until the Autobots would sense his energy signature. As much as he wanted to spend time with Mikaela, which he didn't…_much_; he didn't want to face the Autobots without any backup or backup _plan_. "Mikaela," he noticed that Mikaela had her back turned to him, but the seeker continued nonetheless. "The reason I'm here is because-"

"Did you hear me?" she said, with her back still turned to him.

"W-what?" Starscream asked, confused.

"Did you hear me when I said, those words before I became _this_?"

Mikaela's voice was barely audible but luckily Starscream could still make out what she said. And he was surprised she even asked that.

Of course he heard her! How could he even forget those three words? He tried not to think about it but he couldn't get it out of his processor. The seeker knew that he'd have to face Mikaela about that but he didn't expect it to be that soon. Being a Decepticon, he could easily expect an attack from an enemy but this was different… This wasn't an enemy, it was Mikaela. And he was not prepared to talk about those three words.

But there was no changing the topic now.

Starscream stood beside Mikaela; not looking at her. The ground seemed very interesting at the moment. "Oh, you mean, when you said that you… loved me." The seeker almost choked on the words. It wasn't something he said often.

Mikaela didn't look at him either. She kept her gaze forward, the forest they were in reminded her of when she had first met Starscream; when he had tried to kill her. "Yeah, did you think about it, at least?"

"Mikaela, are you sure you about what you said? Maybe you said it because you were scared and you didn't know what else to say. Maybe you didn't mean it. Maybe it was even meant for someone else."

"I did mean it and I said it to YOU!" Mikaela turned around to look at the seeker and she hoped that he couldn't sense that she was about to cry. How could he even think that? She had addressed him and he was denying it. She sighed and decided that it wasn't the time to yell at him so she lowered her voice. "I love YOU and I just want to be sure that you love me too. I told Sam once that I loved him and well, look how that turned out. I don't want that to happen again…"

Starscream sighed. He could see the sadness in her optics. "I don't know Mikaela… It's just that I didn't expect you would say that. I don't know how to respond to tha-"

The femme hugged Starscream once more. "I'm going to stop you there. Take your time. I don't want to force you to say those words right away. Just be sure to give me an answer, all right?"

"Mikaela, I-"

"It's all right. I understand." Mikaela gave him a reassuring smile.

The two then stood like that in silence for a few moments. Mikaela didn't let go of Starscream and he didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he actually _liked_ it. Not that he would admit that to anyone. She had hugged him twice now and the seeker didn't want to push her away. He felt like holding her closer but… but what? Why didn't he? Because he was a Decepticon and he should be feared? Because he shouldn't show her any kind of affection? Well, he had already kept her safe on the Nemesis, so why couldn't he do something as simple as hugging her back? Starscream snapped back to reality when Mikaela pulled away. He was a little disappointed at that.

But seeing the sudden smile on Mikaela's faceplate made him curious.

"Hey, check this out." Mikaela said then she started changing form. Starscream knew what was happening, she was transforming. And in her alt mode, she still looked gorgeous. She transformed into a sports car while still maintaining her colors.

After a few moments, she transformed back to normal and faced Starscream once more. "So, what do you think? The Autobots offered me a few more cars to copy but I chose that one as soon as I saw it."

"It's… It's very fitting." Starscream said, not sure of what exactly to say to her.

Mikaela tilted her head, crossed her arms and narrowed her optics at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I just assume that, from your choice of vehicle, you are one who enjoys speed and therefore that vehicle fits you." _That's your explanation? You're a Decepticon! You should have insulted her_ the seeker thought to himself.

Mikaela shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

"All though a jet would have been better. It is much faster and you can make a quick escape in battle. No one would be able to track you down so easily."

The femme smirked. "Oh, you mean like you and how you're able to escape battles with that jet form of yours."

Starscream nodded his head but then realized what Mikaela was pointing out.

The point being that he was a coward.

"Hey! I escape battles in order to recuperate and plan for the next attack. I know I am the best fighter which is why I should save my energy for the battles in which I am really needed."

Mikaela snorted. "Call it what you want, the point is you still run away from a battle. I mean come on, in Mission City, even _I_ helped out. I stayed in that battle longer than you did."

"Actually I-" the seeker stopped in mid-sentence when he remembered something. _Mission_. The reason why he was on Earth in the first place. It seemed weird why the Autobots left Mikaela all alone and that they didn't sense his energy signature yet. But it was not the time to question those things. He had to bring Mikaela back and he'd prefer to take her back before the Autobots came.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked noticing the seeker's abrupt pause.

Starscream stared at her. "Mikaela, we have to go."

"What? Why?"

"I'm taking you back to the Nemesis."

Mikaela was about to ask the same question but then she remembered; she should have known why he came for her, it was because Megatron had ordered him to get her. It was so obvious. Starscream didn't come because he missed her or anything like that. Mikaela scolded herself. Like Starscream would really come for her just because of that.

But obviously, she wasn't going back on board the Nemesis.

"I'm not going." she simply said.

Starscream gave an irritated sigh. "You don't have much choice, Mikaela."

"What makes you think I won't call Optimus or the others?"

Starscream paused but then he had a great idea. Being Starscream, the ideas come naturally. Why didn't he think of it sooner? "Go ahead, I'm sure after the battle they just had with the Decepticons, they're ready for another." The seeker smirked.

Mikaela stared at him. She remembered how the Autobots looked like while they were going back to Earth. They were all damaged. Especially Ratchet who was lucky to have survived at all. They were her friends and she couldn't risk them getting hurt.

"Well? Aren't you going to contact them?" Starscream asked which snapped Mikaela back to her current situation.

Nobody should get hurt because of her. "…No, I'm not going to call them." Mikaela finally said.

"Very well. Then you shall come back to the Nemesis without a fight."

"Who said I was going back to the Nemesis?"

Starscream gave her a confused look. _What was she up to?_

"You expect me to go back there and that I'm gonna 'bond' with Megatron?" she said while making air quotes.

"That's EXACTLY what I expect you to do!" Starscream said as he went closer to Mikaela.

Mikaela copied him and closed what little space was between them. "Then you're gonna be very disappointed because I am so not gonna help Megatron make an army of Decepticons that'll attack Earth or any other planet."

Starscream sighed then noticed how close he really was to Mikaela now. Their bodies made contact. The seeker had the sudden urge to-

"So you can just go back to your leader and tell him to find some other femme because I'm NOT interested." Mikaela said, shaking Starscream out of his…_thoughts_

Starscream smirked. Mikaela hoped that Cybertronians don't blush; because if she were still human, her cheeks would have been as red as Starscream's eyes. There was just something about that smirk that made him so, and she couldn't believe she was thinking this, _attractive_, you know, for a manipulative egotistical Decepticon.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked in a somewhat high-pitched tone of voice.

"Most femmes would find it an honor to bond with Megatron."

Mikaela sighed. _This again. _"Well like I said, I'm not like the others. I don't even want to shake Megatron's hand!"

Starscream took a quick glance at her lips then looked at her optics again. Mikaela failed to notice this and continued talking. "Even if you take me back to that piece of junk you call a spaceship, I will hit Megatron so hard that he'll wish he'd make you leader…"

Starscream smirked. It's like she was reading his mind.

"Then YOU'LL be the one I'll hit."

At least he was still leader in that chain of events she was making. Mikaela pressed her face closer to his. Then the urge came back…

"Of course after that, I'll hit Megatron again for attacking Earth and for almost destroying it and-"

Mikaela stopped when she felt Starscream's lips on hers. At first she was surprised but she quickly gave in and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Starscream placed his hands on her waist. She had to admit, he was a pretty good kisser. Starscream then moved his hands to stroke her back and she felt a shiver up her spine.

Starscream didn't know why he did that but he just _did_. And it felt good. He almost pitied the Witwicky boy for breaking up with Mikaela. _Almost_. She was just so beautiful that he could no longer resist. That, and the fact that she hated Megatron. Wait, did he, a Decepticon, just call Mikaela, the one he was supposed to have gotten the Allspark power from, beautiful?

Mikaela pulled away but kept her arms around him. "I lov-"

"Mikaela don't." Starscream said as he leaned his forehead on hers. "You know I won't tell you the same thing."

The femme smiled. "Yeah, but I know you will….soon."

The two simply stood there. Not letting go of one another. But if they had been a little more observant with their surroundings, they would have noticed a pair of blue optics looking at them.

* * *

Soundwave loved being an intel-bot for the Decepticons. It meant knowing everything about everyone. It was as if he was working against the Autobots and the Decepticons that he didn't like. Including a certain power-hungry seeker obsessed with becoming leader whom Soundwave was now spying on from space. He was about to contact Megatron once Starscream had seen the girl but he was curious when she had hugged Starscream. So, Soundwave decided to wait.

And then he got even more curious when they had kissed. That was when he contacted the Nemesis.

"Soundwave to Nemesis." he said through his comlink.

It didn't take long to get a response. "Megatron here. Any news, Soundwave?"

"Starscream is with the girl and there is something else I think you should know…"

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope to update more often. And I also hope you guys still enjoy this fic. And even though Megan Fox is no longer in Transformers, that's no reason to stop this fic xp. Please don't forget to review! Updates should be quicker, like I said, hopefully :D


	18. No Worries

Author's Note: Ta da! An earlier update :D I checked out chap 17 and realized I wrote Starscream's _eyes _instead of _optics _sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for your reviews and for not giving up on this fic. On with the chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Shockwave didn't know what to do, and it was rare for him to have moments like that. Should he leave his lab before Megatron destroys it out of rage? The intel-bot has seen the damage Megatron's fusion cannon can do. But Shockwave also wanted to stay and see more of the video that Soundwave had sent them. Though the video contained no audio, it was still a rather interesting sight. Why would the femme hug Starscream? Then it did not take long until Starscream had _kissed_ the femme. And said femme seemed to enjoy it as well.

The intel bot glanced at his leader who seemed lost for words. He was completely focused on the video. Megatron's facial expression was blank which is why Shockwave had no idea what the Decepticon leader was thinking about. Maybe he was going through the possible ways to torture the seeker for kissing his future-bonded.

Shockwave spoke up, no longer being able to stand the silence in the room. A silent Megatron was too unpredictable. Shockwave kept glancing at his leader's weapon, which was at a very close range. "What now, Megatron? It appears that Starscream is… erm, _with_ the femme. Shall I send some drones to go to Earth and bring her here?"

Megatron didn't answer Shockwave. He was as stiff as when he was still frozen in that pathetic human base. Starscream had done a lot to annoy him. And of course, the seeker would always PAY. But now, to actually kiss the future-bonded of the Decepticon leader; Megatron was not so sure that Shockwave could do any anything to repair the damage the Decepticon leader would surely do once the seeker returned to the Nemesis. _Is he so incapable of finding his own femme? _ Megatron thought.

When Mikaela had hugged the second-in-command, Megatron had expected to Starscream to push her away but instead, he had KISSED her.

Megatron snarled. He needed to shoot something so badly; maybe he could fire at some of the drones. There were a lot of them anyway. But Megatron had a better idea; now was not the time to fire his fusion cannon. Besides, Decepticons were not just great warriors; they were also cunning.

Shockwave spoke up again after his leader did not offer any reply the first time. "Megatron, any orders? I believe that it is best we strike now while the Autobots are unaware of-"

"Enough." Megatron said in a very serious tone of voice which made Shockwave straighten up. Although, it seemed that he wasn't angry. "Starscream has completed his mission, he has located the femme."

Shockwave dared to reply to his leader. "Yes, so what is it we do now?"

Megatron didn't even look at Shockwave. Instead, he kept his optics on the monitor. "Soundwave."

"Yes, Megatron?" Soundwave said over the comlink as he ended the video and the monitor went black.

"Do you still have a visual on them?"

"Yes. They haven't even moved and I do not spot any Autobots approaching them. I suspect that Autobots are not even in the same location. They should have sensed Starscream's energy signature by now if they were."

"Either way, we must use what time we have before the Autobots...or Starscream, try to do anything that will ruin our plan. Continue monitoring them and contact the Nemesis again if something suspicious happens, Megatron out." Megatron ended the comlink and turned to Shockwave.

"Establish a comlink with Starscream."

Shockwave hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded his head and started typing on the controls. "Are you going to tell him that we are sending in reinforcements? Or maybe you're going to tell him to stay away from your future bonded." The intel-bot chuckled.

Megatron would have blasted any other Decepticon who would have spoken so boldly. But Shockwave was too valuable to let go of…for now. The Decepticon leader ignored Shockwave's comment and continued.

"Is the comlink ready yet?"

"Yes. It should be working now. If I may ask, what is it you are planning to do?"

"Patience, Shockwave. You'll see."

* * *

Starscream didn't want to let Mikaela go just yet. It seemed highly illogical but he was…what was the word? _Worried _that if he'd let her go, she would disappear again or the Autobots would suddenly come and take her away. She'd be gone and he'd have to go back to the Nemesis without her and take another beating from Megatron.

Starscream sighed inwardly. Great, now he was WORRIED about someone other than himself. At least he didn't say that he loved her. He was still a Decepticon after all. But, what was the reason that he kissed her?

The seeker snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Mikaela's hand caress his cheek. He placed his hand over hers and rubbed it. The touch of her hand on his armor felt so good. He was definitely not letting her go any time soon.

Mikaela smiled. She had not expected Starscream to kiss her like that. Sure, he didn't say that he loved her but that could wait. It was wonderful to feel his lips on hers. Come to think of it, it was her first kiss as a Cybertronian. She smiled more at that; she was glad that it was Starscream who had shared that kiss with her. If that was Megatron… she didn't even want to finish that thought.

"Starscream, can't you stay here on Earth?" Mikaela suddenly asked.

The seeker still held her hand. "Mikaela, I can't. I am a Decepticon and I must go back to the Nemesis."

Mikaela pulled her hand away from his. "And what's waiting for you on the Nemesis? Megatron's just gonna beat you up again for not bringing me back with you."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "You're not coming?"

Mikaela scoffed. For someone who's known for being so cunning, he still couldn't get it. "Of course I'm not going back! This is MY planet and I am not going back to become Megatron's bonded. I thought I already made that clear. Why can't you like, quit the Decepticons and stay here?"

The seeker snorted. "And join those goody-goodies, the Autobots? And I thought that _I _made it clear that I still want to rule the Decepticons."

Mikaela sighed. "But Starscream, I don't want you to get hurt. Don't think I didn't notice the damage on you armor when you came here. It's pretty obvious that Megatron was the one who did the damaging."

There was a pause before Starscream answered. Well, technically it was that Autobot Ratchet who damaged his arm but Megatron DID injure him as well. Nonetheless, Mikaela had noticed it.

"Mikaela, I'm used to it. I was in charge of guarding you and I didn't do a very good job so I had it coming; it was expected. And as second-in-command, I get to kick around other Decepticons as well."

"Yeah, I can tell Shockwave is _very _frightened of you." Mikaela sarcastically said.

Starscream sighed then realized something. The seeker smirked at Mikaela. The femme's stern gaze became a confused look. "What is it?" she asked.

Starscream came closer to Mikaela. "You don't want me getting hurt. I didn't know you cared so much."

Mikaela rolled her optics. Seriously? That's what he was thinking about? She loves him! Of course she cared about him. Either way, she still answered him. "Yes, Starscream! I care about you! I love you, remember? That's why I want you to stay with me."

Starscream inched his face closer to hers. "And if I refuse?"

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

Starscream chuckled. "I'm a Decepticon, it comes with the title."

Mikaela planted her lips on Starscream's. That should stop him from talking. It might even be enough to convince him to stay, although she knew that was a long-shot. Starscream was too focused on being the Decepticon leader. It didn't look like he was giving up that goal anytime soon. Still, no sense in not trying.

Starscream was not expecting that but it's not like he didn't enjoy it. Starscream could feel the desperation in her kiss. She kissed him feverishly and passionately. He couldn't resist and kissed her back with just as much passion.

_Starscream_

Where did that come from?

_Starscream_

It wasn't Mikaela because, well, she was 'busy'. And the voice didn't sound like hers. But it was very familiar.

_REPORT!_

That's when the seeker realized it was a comlink. He pulled away from Mikaela, who looked at him with confusion. Starscream placed a talon on her lips, a sign that he wanted her to stay quiet. Mikaela understood him and nodded her head.

"Starscream here." The seeker replied via comlink.

"Are you with the femme, yet?" Starscream knew that voice belonged to Megatron.

"Yes, Megatron. I have… captured her and defeated one of the Autobots to get to her which is why-"

"I don't care. You are to return to the Nemesis immediately. Leave her behind."

Starscream's optics widened. Megatron had lost it. "But oh great leader, you don't know what I went through to-"

"I. DON'T. CARE. Return to the Nemesis now! Megatron out." The comlink ended.

Starscream looked at Mikaela who smiled at him. "Let me guess, Megatron wants me back on the Nemesis as fast as possible."

The seeker sighed. "Actually, he wants me to go back and I am to leave you behind."

Mikaela's smile disappeared. "W-what? If you're teasing me again-"

"It may come as a shock to you but I am telling the…_truth_ this time." Starscream rarely said that word.

"So, you're leaving now? What if Megatron does more damage to you? Isn't there anyway I can contact you just like Megatron did awhile ago?"

"It's too dangerous. If the other Decepticons know of your comlink frequency, they'll know exactly where you are at any time. The Allspark shard in you is already enough energy to track you from a distance."

Mikaela shook her head. "Then how do I know if you're gonna be all right?"

Starscream smirked. "You shouldn't worry so much about me. That's what makes the Autobots weak. Compassion and care. But, before I go, I'll be needing something from you, Mikaela."

Mikaela tilted her head. "And that would be?"

Starscream came closer to Mikaela, still smirking. "Just this." Starscream then kissed Mikaela again. The femme immediately kissed him back. The seeker could get used to this. But he knew he couldn't stay long. It was not wise to leave Megatron waiting.

Starscream pulled away and held Mikaela's hand. "I must go now."

Mikaela squeezed his hand. "Don't do anything to make Megatron mad. I don't want to have to repair you again."

Starscream smirked at her one last time. The seeker then let go of her hand, backed away and transformed into his alt form and he disappeared into space in a flash.

* * *

Mikaela sighed and turned towards the Autobot base. She knew she'd see Starscream again. It was HOW she'd see him was what she was worried about. And what was up with Megatron giving an order to retreat? Did he find another way to use the Allspark energy?

"I thought he'd never leave." the voice startled her. Mikaela turned around and saw Ratchet emerge from deeper inside the woods. Mikaela smiled. The last time she saw Ratchet, he was offline. Now, he was walking and looked like a brand new bot. Mikaela hugged the medic-bot.

"Ratchet! I'm so glad you're all right!" the femme said.

Ratchet hugged her back then pulled away. "Well, I'm a medic-bot. What do you expect?"

Mikaela then wondered how long Ratchet was there. Did he see her and Starscream kiss? It was very possible.

"Mikaela, why did Starscream come?"

There it was. No sense in lying to him. She had to tell Ratchet the truth. She owed him that much for saving her life back on the Nemesis.

She sighed heavily then continued. "He told me that Megatron sent him to bring me back to the Nemesis. You see, Megatron told me that once I was a Cybertronian, he wants me to…bond with him."

Ratchet's optics widened. Did she just say 'bond with him'? As in, bond with Megatron? Ratchet focused once more on Mikaela. Did she even know what 'bonding' meant?

"Mikaela… are you sure-"

"Megatron told me that he needed an army of Decepticons with the energy of the Allspark in them. Since I have an Allspark shard in me, he thought that if I bonded with him, that energy would somehow be passed on."

Now THAT sounded like something Megatron would do. Ratchet relaxed. "So, that's his plan. But why did Starscream leave and not take you with him?"

Mikaela shrugged. "That's exactly what I want to know. Megatron just told Starscream to return to the Nemesis and leave me here. Even Starscream doesn't know why."

"Megatron is unpredictable. That's what makes him a dangerous opponent."

Mikaela nodded her head. "You got that right. I mean, imagine my shock when he told me that I was supposed to bond with him."

"Speaking of shock, Mikaela… I saw you and Starscream… well, would you like to explain?"

Mikaela hesitated but decided to tell him. It was better Ratchet than the other Autobots. If it were Ironhide who had seen them, well, Starscream would have never left Earth in one piece.

She looked Ratchet in the optics and began her explanation. "Ratchet, you should have seen Starscream and how he treated me on the Nemesis. He was the only guy I could talk to. And that's a lot when you're being held in a Decepticon base."

Ratchet nodded his head and gestured for Mikaela to continue.

"Then when the transformation was about to start, he rushed me into Shockwave's lab. Once I was on the examination table, he held my hand and I told him that I… that I love him."

Mikaela looked at Ratchet and she could tell from his expression that he was listening intently. So she continued.

"You guys arrived and Starscream was in charge of guarding me. Well, he guarded me from you guys but when I think back, Starscream had an opportunity to take me away from there or even take the Allspark shard from me while I was still in stasis. And he didn't."

"So you think that Starscream, second-in-command of the Decepticons and one of the most cunning of Cybertronians, cares about you?" Ratchet asked.

Mikaela gave him a small smile. "Yeah, it seems crazy or even impossible but that's the only reason I can think of. Besides, he was the one who kissed me first."

"And you don't think that he's doing all of this just to gain your trust then when another opportunity presents itself, he will take advantage of you?"

Actually, Mikaela had thought about this and it worried her. Then she remembered what Starscream had told her, that she shouldn't worry too much. "Nope, I don't think that. I mean, I used to but, now I don't."

Ratchet simply nodded his head once more in response. "I see."

"Wait, just how exactly did you know where I was? I told Optimus that I wanted to be alone." That's why she was out there in the first place. She needed some time to gather her thoughts. It just so happened that Starscream came.

"I know. But we detected an energy signature and I was came here to investigate. When I saw Starscream, I was about to attack but when I saw you hug him, well, it's better to be patient." Ratchet then started walking towards the base.

Mikaela smiled at the medic-bot then thought of something. "Hey, are you going to tell the others about this?"

Ratchet paused, his back facing Mikaela. The medic-bot looked straight ahead. "The Allspark emits a lot of energy. You were here and a piece of the Allspark is in you. The energy signature we detected belonged to you. That's the report I shall be giving to Optimus."

"Thanks Ratchet. I owe you one. If you need anything-"

"I need Bumblebee and Sideswipe to stay away from my medical tools they'd leave them scattered around the base. If Ironhide takes one of them and starts making weapons out of them, well, I won't be a very good medic-bot without the proper tools, now would I?"

Mikaela giggled. "Keep 'em away from your stuff, got it."

"And Mikaela,"

Ratchet turned around to face Mikaela. "Take care of yourself. Starscream's still a Decepticon. We don't know what he's capable of."

Mikaela simply nodded her head. "I know Ratchet. But thanks for the warning anyway."

The medic-bot sighed. "Come, Optimus would be worried about you. And I still have to run some tests on your Cybertronian body."

Mikaela's facial expression changed. "Tests? Is it gonna hurt?"

Ratchet chuckled. "All the Autobots go through it. I'm sure you'll be fine. Let's go."

"All right. But we better go to Optimus first. Like you said, he'd be worried."

"Bumblebee uses that same excuse. I'm not falling for it."

Mikaela sighed. "All right."

As she walked back towards the base, she couldn't help but think what Megatron had in store for Starscream. And again, she was worried about the seeker.

_You better take care of yourself, Starscream._

* * *

Author's Note: Cheers for quick update! Please don't forget to review! Until next chap!


End file.
